


The Elder Wood

by twilight_master_emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_master_emerald/pseuds/twilight_master_emerald
Summary: Co-op with Atomsk.Huntress Wizard finds an ancient potion book from an unknown time period after the Mushroom Wars and in turn she opens a potion shop and sends applications to possible assistants form various corners of the land.But her main target is Finn the Human for getting a certain ingredient from him.But he goes on his own adventure to tame the other princess's of Ooo and more in order to help prevent a war between the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom.





	The Elder Wood

**A portal opens before an excited TME exits before he looked to the readers and spoke to them.**

**"Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 1 of The Elder wood, formally the original chapter 3 of it's Lemon time with Finn which is now turned into a story on my account thanks to Atomsk suggesting the story with multiple chapters as an idea while I originally suggested the potion part, I'm your host TME, Atomsk will be here in a moment so I thought I would warm things up for the real star of this show who suggested to give this chapter a full on story so for now, give a hand for Atomsk the Pirate King!" TME said while pointing to nearby while the audience clapped their hands.**

**That's when a portal opens before Atomsk appears while waving before speaking.**

**"Thanks everyone, it's great to be here. And thank you TME for the warm up." He said.**

**"No worries, but I do think we should get the intros and outs out quicker so we can get into the story for the readers sake, if the intros and outros are the bread, than the story is the main meat of the story sandwich, I can give a short summary of the chapter though to give the readers a heads up on what they are getting into for each chapter if that's ok with you?" TME said while he sent Atomsk a grinning look.**

**Atomsk shrugs before speaking.**

**"Works for me."**

**"Alright, well to make a long chapter real short, Huntress is in need of various ingredients for a special elixir that can give her a higher resistance to fire, I mean being a Wood Nymph makes it hard for traveling through the fire kingdom right?" TME said while looking to Atomsk, but it looked like TME wanted to say more but gave Atomsk a moment to say something.**

**"Oh yeah. I mean if you're not a fire elemental, then you better stay away from the Fire Kingdom. Unless you have a flame shield on you." Atomsk said.**

**"Yep, and since Huntress is a Wizard, she could have found… a spell book that talks about getting various ingredients… most are easily found so to speak if you know where to look… but the final ingredient… well… I'm sure everyone already gets where I'm going with this, but this chapter not only has one lemon, it has multiple with various characters... and let's just say to keep things… clean for now… a gloryhole might be used… like the plot so far?" TME asked the co-host with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk to a moment to think on that before speaking.**

**"Hell yeah. Let's get it started."**

**TME nods before looking to the readers.**

**"See you all later everyone, we'll see you at the outro." TME said before the scene shifts to Huntress's home.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Huntress's home/ Huntress**

The inside of Huntress's home was earthy like it normally was, but in the middle of the room was a cauldron while Huntress was looking at a book of spells and potions for various terrain based situations and was going down the list for the one called the Fire immunity potion, good for 24 hours.

Huntress found this book in one of the more ancient libraries of Wizard City and paid a pretty penny for it when a few of the demo potions she made worked wonders, granted some of the ingredients for some potions are either not around anymore or very hard to find, and the book said that it and the potions inside were for women only for some reason... but the one for the fire immunity potion was simple for the most part.

"Let's see… yes… yes… can get that… hmm maybe… what?" Huntress said before looking at the last ingredient for the potion and read it aloud.

"The Fire immunity potion and most potions in this book normally uses semen as a catalyst to bond the other potions together, any type will do for varying degree of effect but the most potent is semen from a human male in his fully mature years…." Huntress read before she just placed the book on the pedestal she had made with wood magic a bit ago and sighs.

"Great... So I can either get a stranger's semen or… go for a certain person for help…" Huntress said before a certain adventure came to mind, granted it was a few years and he could be close to his twenties if she remembered his age in the past right, but if she planned this well, she could get a constant source of semen for her potions right from the hero of Ooo.

Huntress took a bit to think while looking at her potion book.

"Hmmm… maybe it's time I opened my own shop and see if I can hire an assistant." Huntress said while she gave the smallest of grins while the scene shifts to the treefort to nearly a month later.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

The time of day seemed to be around the middle of the morning, around 10 AM or so, while Finn, and when he could visit like he was doing now, Jake the Dog, were playing with BMO.

Finn was seeing playing Compy's Castle on BMO and he finally reached the part with the frog boss.

"Okay, it's now or never." He said before he tires to use whatever strategy to use against the frog.

"Go man go, use the combo move, you did it before in real life you can do it here to!" Jake said to Finn with an excited look in his eyes.

Finn acknowledges it before he actually tries using the combo move.

He pressed the necessary buttons and was sure he'll win this time.

However, out of their eyesight, a piece of paper slipped under the door and after a moment turned into a paper airplane before it flew through the air and hit Finn right in the ear.

"Ah! What the Glob?" He said which caused him to drop the controller before checking to see what hit him which caused Finn to hear the telltale signs of him getting eaten and the gameover screen appeared on BMO.

Turns out, it was a piece of paper in the shape of an airplane, looked like it was made with some fancy parchment that emitted some magical sparks.

"What in the world is this?" Finn asked before opening the paper airplane up to see what's in it.

Turns out it was from Huntress Wizard, but not how he expected the note to be since she normally didn't send flying mail.

_"Greeting recipient, this letter was addressed to you for various reasons, and the end result is being my assistant for my new shop called the Elder Wood, a shop that mainly deals with women and their various needs, but I am short handed so I have sent out fliers to various applicants and the screening is in two days, if you are interested in applying then head outside of your home with the note in two days and toss it into the air, you will be transported in front of the store and will be told to come in alone, only the person the flier is sent to can use it and can take the test so guests are not permitted, it's understandable if you don't want to apply but I researched each of you for certain reasons and you were my best picks out of many people in Ooo."_

_"Sincerely Huntress Wizard, Wood Nymph and tree based Wizard of Wizard City."_

Finn was surprised for a bit after reading the letter before speaking.

"Boy, that's something."

"I'll say, why do you think Huntress set up a shop?, I mean she's not one to go and be friendly with people right?" Jake asked with some confusion cause Huntress was normally the quiet type around others for the most part.

Finn was confused as well before speaking.

"I have no idea. But still if she needs help then I'm definitely gonna say yes to this."

"Well you have to wait two days than bro, want me to watch the Treefort while your gone?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure. Thanks man." Finn said to Jake with a similar smile before time passed to two days later.

Two days later…

Finn and Jake were standing outside before Finn spoke.

"Well today's the day."

"Yeah, good luck Finn, hope you pass the test or whatever, maybe become more with Huntress if possible… I'm not really buying that exceptional beast thing she said years ago." Jake said while wiggling an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"Come on man, it's not like."

"Really?, come on man, your a 20 year old dude now, in the prime of your life, really bulked up compared to years ago… I mean take a look if you forgot." Jake said while digging around in his hidden pocket before pulling out a photo of Finn in a diaper when he was around 3.

Finn blushed in embarrassment before speaking.

"J-Jake?! Put that away. I don't want people seeing that."

Jake got confused before he looked at the pic before chuckling.

"Hehe, opps, sorry." Jake said before he pockets the pic and digs around more while looking this time to find another photo before showing it to Finn.

This one this time showed him when he was a kid and Phoebe while they were holding hands for her birthday when she turned 17, they were friends at this point and Finn wanted to give her a gift and after a bit of begging on Finn's part, he and Phoebe held hands while Jake snapped the picture, Finn had to get some cyclops tears after that but all in all, it was a good memory but also showed the difference between kid Finn and adult Finn now.

Finn did smile a bit at the memory before speaking.

"Good times."

"Yeah and look at you now." Jake said while pulling out a mirror from his pocket of mysteries after putting the pick back inside and showed Finn's current look to him.

Finn did look at himself in the mirror as he saw how much he changed.

He was taller, was not bulky but had decent muscles.

He still wears his bear hat, but is growing a little beard on his chin.

Even his wardrobe changed. He now wears men's black boots, dark blue jeans, a black shirt with a pocket on the chest and last but finally, a long grey jacket.

Jake pulled the mirror away before he spoke up.

"Honestly, you don't know how many times women have tried to kidnap you from your looks alone dude, it's like a reverse Ice king moment here, like that Fionna and cake thing the Ice King writes… but in this case with multiple Ice Queens coming after you if they get the chance, try and get a girl and they might lay off… I mean you remember… that time with LSP right when she tried to kidnap you?" Jake said while shuddering at the memory.

Finn shudders a bit before speaking up.

"Dude, thought we agreed to never talk about that part."

"Just saying dude, try and get a girl or maybe two and who knows, they might leave you alone or try and go through the lady friend you have at the time to get to you… I mean between you and me, Lady invited some of her friends every now and then and you finally wore me down to talk to you about the tiers right?, so it's all you on who you pick, I mean Ooo's a pretty free place as long as it's consensual… just… try and watch out if LSP tries to come after you again… not trying to remind you about it… but it was a close one… *Shudder*" Jake said before looking real ill near the end.

Finn, who blushed a bit at the idea of having two girls, shudders again before speaking.

"Alright Jake, I'll try."

"Alright bro, I may seem like I'm annoying you right now but I do care you know that right?, besides I kind of want to see you have kids of your own as well… anyway, you should go and get to Huntress's shop, you're late enough as it is and you might not make it if you stick around any longer." Jake said with a grin on his face.

"Oh snap!" Finn said with a surprised look before he quickly threw the paper in the air.

A moment later, the paper burst into leafs and swirled around Finn before he vanished from sight which made Jake grin before he looked around and after seeing Finn was really gone, shouts.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S PARTY!" Jake called out before multiple people came out of hiding before they all ran into the house before music was heard and lights were seen while the scene shifts.

* * *

**Ooo/ ?/ Finn**

A moment later, Finn appeared from the leafs to find himself in a brand new location… right in Wizard City!?

"Wait, what? What am I doing in Wizard City?" Finn asked.

A moment later Finn heard footsteps before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Wizard's only fool, no non magic beings allowed unless given proper clearance." the voice, a Wizard City officer said while Finn felt something, most likely the staff poking his back, thankfully the leafs reformed into the piece of paper in Finn's hand so that might help.

"Hang on officer. I don't want any trouble. I was given this to assist Huntress Wizard with something." He said before showing the Wizard Police the letter.

The officer took it from Finn before examining it.

"Hmmm… this is indeed Huntress Wizards spell on the paper, very well, you may pass, but keep that on you at all times or you will be turned into a Stick, have a nice day in Wizard City assistant applicant Finn." The guard said while passing the note back to Finn and walks away.

Finn sighs with relief for a moment before speaking.

"That was close. Better follow the officer's advice. Now I gotta find Huntress's shop. Wonder which direction to take."

Thankfully for Finn, the shop was right in front of him but a bit of a walk away, a couple blocks away to be exact.

"Oh well that's easy." Finn said before he starts heading to the shop.

A bit later, after passing by some Wizards and their students, Finn found himself in the shop… to see some blush inducing sights.

It… looked like various women were drinking potions, but the blush inducing part was a few woman, mainly a flat chested Water Nymph, had her breasts enlarged under her bikini to a C to D Cup while another who was a fire Elemental to some surprise, drank a potion after a few moments walked over to a water Elemental female and actually kissed her with no bad reactions before the duo quickly walk out of the building, and that was just two examples of what was seen here, some woman were even in the nude to see the results while their male or female lover or lovers watched from a distance… what kind of Store was this!?

However before Finn could even say anything, he heard a familiar voice speaking up.

"Hello Finn, I'm glad you came by since you have that note." The familiar female voice said near Finn.

Said human recognized the voice before he turns around to say something… but to receive a blush inducing sight.

The person in question was Huntress Wizard, instead of her iconic outfit, she wore something more… form fitting.

She wore a shirt that hugged her breasts well which helped accent them while she had a hoodie on and the hood up.

She had surprisingly short pants on which showed off some surprisingly sexy looking legs and her ass seemed to be more on display.

She still had her mask on though which was at least a comforting norm, but all in all… Huntress really pulled out all the stops in the looks department.

Finn blushed brightly as he saw Huntress Wizard's new look before speaking up.

"Huntress Wizard?"

"Yeah, surprised I'm not in my usual look?, well in my defence I don't wear the same thing all the time, I mean you did so as well and got a wardrobe chance, can't really fault me when you did the same." Huntress said while she walked behind Finn with her hands behind her back while examining him.

"And I see you kept in shape… good… if your going to work here than you need to pass some tests if your interested, you passed the looks department right now, but any questions you have?" Huntress said while a Fire Elemental walked up to Huntress and to Finn's surprise shook her hand.

"Oh thank you Huntress Wizard, I can't thank this potion you made enough." The Fire Elemental said with a grin on her face while Huntress got a serious look on hers before she spoke up.

"Remember, 24 hours only, you'll have to leave your lovers home before it happens." Huntress said while the Flame Elemental nods in agreement before she walked over to a Water Nymph and to Finn's shock again, kissed her… and no pain was seen for the duo.

Finn was shocked for a moment before speaking up.

"Ummm… what did she mean by potion? And how was she able to kiss a water elemental without no one getting hurt?"

"Well that's simple really, I found a book that's really old, a potions book I might add if you didn't figure that one out… but long story short, I made a way for various beings to drink these potions and for 24 hours straight, they can have their own fun with whoever they want as long as they have the right potion, for example, those two there wanted to have some fun with one another but because of their opposite elements, that was impossible… until now, it's only 24 hours but who knows, If I focus on the work… I could make the boundary between elements vanish… and possibly more..." Huntress said while taking a moment to gauge Finn's reaction.

Said human was shock at the info he heard before speaking.

"W-Wow… that sounds… Awesome."

"Yep, but I'm looking for help to well… help me tend to the store and getting ingredients… but there are various tests like I said, and while some are pretty obvious, some… might have you walk out of here before we even start." Huntress said with a neutral tone to her voice.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking up with a determined look.

"I'm not walking out of here Huntress. If you need help, then you got it."

"Well at least let me show you what your getting into, everyone else has and their taking their own tests and have been paired up… one of them… is the test of tiers after all… you can ask questions about it if you want, I'm an open book right now so to speak." Huntress said with a small grin on her face while she walked from Finn.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before blushing big before thinking.

_'Oh Glob.'_  He thought.

However, he can't turn back now since he promised to help the forest nymph before he followed Huntress to some kind of door.

"Get ready Finn, cause I'll be showing you some surprising sights here, the main reason for this test is simple, to get the assistant confidence and to be able to help… any accidents that might happen with a female customer… sometimes the potion is not brewed 100% right and they get extremely horny and that's one reason, had to deal with a few myself with my plants helping." Huntress said before she opened the door to show… a hallway with many doors and viewing slots that had to be moved out of the way, but some of them had A and some had B on them before she enters the hall.

Finn was at first shocked at the info before he was surprised at the sight of the hallway before following Huntress.

"Room A's hold the males and Room B holds the females who agreed to help test the men here, go ahead, take a look at whos in the A and B room's you might see some surprising combos, and don't worry, they took potions to prevent STDs and HIVs and some even took Elemental potions for more element inclined lovers." Huntress said before she gesture for Finn to look around.

Finn nervously gulps before he slowly check the A and B rooms.

* * *

**Lemon/ Lime alert/ Multi-tag/ from here on out it's lemons and limes galore, you have been warned**

**Room A and B #1**

When Finn looked into Room A, he got the surprise of his life when he saw…. Manly Minotaur of all people while he had his dick slid through a hole in the wall, thankfully for Finn, a blinder was at Manly minotaurs waist so he wouldn't see much, but MM was pressed against the wall and had a strained look on his face, whoever was on the other side was really doing well it seemed.

Finn was relieved that he didn't see much of anything before checking Room B.

To further Finn's shock, or to some oddly perfect combo… Finn saw that Susan Strong was in there and it looked like she was licking and sucking MM's cock with some surprisingly expert like actions... Right before Finn heard MM groan and he saw MM unload a lot of semen in Susan's mouth while she tried to drink the load down.

The young human immediately looked away before speaking.

"Oh my Glob." He said a shocked look while Huntress looked over his shoulder before she spoke up.

"Ah, Susan Strong, yeah she had a lot of pent up lust and MM there never really got any on that mountain, I mean would many women like to go up that mountain for just a day with MM?" Huntress said while she gesture for Finn to look through more.

Finn did took a moment to think on that before following Huntress's direction.

**Room's A and B #2**

When Finn looked in A on this pair, he got the surprise of his life when he saw a naked Me-mow of all people in the room… she looked mostly female with some surprisingly large breasts, but she was thrusting her hips behind a blinder so it was hard to tell the rest.

Finn looked away with a blush before speaking.

"Me-Mow's here? But why is she in room A and moving like that?"

"Take a look in B and find out, as for why… let's say for the shapeshifting impaired, I can give a penis growing potion to a female and boom…" Huntress said while she points to Room B to get Finn to look there.

Finn was shocked when he heard that before he hesitantly check Room B.

That's when his jaw dropped when he someone else he knew that he did not expect.

It was Marceline Abadeer, and she was using her floating powers to keep her body at the way and had a well toned figure to boot, seemed that Me-Mow was screwing her and for a minute, Marcelline was enjoying herself and it looked like just with MM, and Susan, these two were at it for awhile and Me-Mow let out a cat like meow of sorts when she starts unloading into Marceline while Marceline shudders from the feeling while she lets Me-mow ride out her orgasm.

Finn was blushing big before he looks at Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"Okay… I get MM and Susan. But…. Marcy and Me-Mow? How did that happen?"

"Well for Me-Mow, I offered her and Bubblegum an interesting deal in exchange for Me-Mow here, long story short… the twist is that Me-Mow is the examiner here and Marceline is the test taker, I just have A and B for Male and Female but I never said who was testing and who was the tester right?" Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking.

"I guess you're right."

"As for Marceline, all she said was that she was bored and got the note from the original person, who in fact was suppose to be Wildberry Princess." Huntress said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Finn was shocked before speaking.

"Wait seriously? Me-Mow tried to kill her before."

"And a lot of people here tried to kill you or threaten you in the past but became friends with them, so what is your point?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow.

Finn would've retorted before speaking.

"Ah forget it, let's keep walking."

"Final room then, I did say I gave Bubblegum a deal right?... well how about access to Wizard City as an assistant…" Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn was shocked before speaking.

"Y-You're saying… you want me… to give PB… a good time?"

Huntress raised her eyebrow before thinking.

"Well it would be interesting to see her face when she realized what happened, but no, she's in Room B in part 3 taking her own test right now, take a look if you don't believe me." Huntress said with crossed arms.

Finn wondered what she meant before he looked at Room B # 3.

**Room A and B # 3**

To his surprise, Bubblegum was on all fours while she got her ass fucked by a flaming dick of all things and seemed to be fine somewhat which was shown by Bubblegum moaning and groaning while her hips bounced back and forth on the fiery dick that was entering and exiting Bubblegum's ass.

Finn was shocked at what he saw before looking back at Huntress Wizard.

"Hehe… if you think that's shocking… try and guess who's on the other end… she really wanted to give her some payback for her Fire Giants after all and her kingdom." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Oh Glob. I think I already know who it is but still…" He said before stopping as he look at Room A.

And like Finn thought, he saw Phoebe in the room while she was fully nude, and she was really fucking Bubblegum hard with her dick before Huntress spoke up near him.

"She is an examiner here, I told her who were the applicants and she picked Bubblegum for payback, she was honestly tempted to go for you when your name came up, but I explained to her a few things and she went to Bubblegum for some payback, no worries about Phoebe flunking Bubblegum, I have cameras in both stalls for each section… I can send you the vids if you want to watch some others later… anyway follow me, you'll be in room 4 and your examiner will be in the opposite room, any questions?" Huntress said while she walked to room a to lead him to it.

Finn was surprised at first before speaking.

"Huh yeah, you told me Phoebe was tempted to get me?" He asked with a little weary in his voice

"Hmm well considering a potion here can last 24 hours, I could have made it so her flames could barely burn you at all, but I needed one more ingredient to make a more advanced potion before I let her try it, trade secret I'm afraid unless your apart of this business... but it will be worth it in the end, as for the tempted part, like I said 24 hour potion and add the fact that you two are friends again, it could work back to being boyfriend and girlfriend in the future if I can get these positions to a higher level." Huntress said while she points a thumb at Room A # 4 for Finn.

Finn, who was shocked at the info, gulps a bit before he enters the room.

The room on the inside was spacious, there was a cupboard for clothing and items and even a small sink low to the ground which said for hygiene for your hands… and dick… guess Huntress was blunt for this bit to keep things civil here.

Finn looked around before speaking up.

"Guess I should get… naked then." He said while blushing brightly before he starts undressing.

It took a few minutes before the young human was completely naked before he fold his clothes and put them in the cupboard.

He still had his bear hat on though.

And after an awkward moment of cleaning… himself, he took a seat on a fancy chair in the corner before he heard the door from Room B open and the door closed while the sound of undressing was heard.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous before thinking.

_'Oh… what do I do? Am I supposed to put my… dick through that hole?'_

A moment later, the sound of a sink was heard for a moment before it turned off a minute later before he heard a surprising voice on the other end.

"You ready Finn?... I'll be giving you your test myself." The voice, now heard as Huntress said on the other end.

Finn's eyes widen in shock before speaking.

"Huntress?!"

"Yep, and before you complain, want a complete stranger to do this?" Huntress said to counter some arguments.

Finn didn't like the sound of that last part before speaking.

"N-No. No complaints here. Just surprised is all."

"Well… I have my own reasons for this as well and didn't want to leave it to anyone else, now are we going to start or do you want to leave?" Huntress said while she tapped the area around the hole in the wall

Finn gulped a bit before speaking.

"No no, I'll stay. So do I just put my dick… through the hole?"

"Yep, but since it's the only way to speak to one another, just relax and let me do the work, I'll give a signal with a knock for you to pull away if I need to say something." Huntress said to Finn before she spoke up again.

"And no worried if your dick is too big, this hole is enchanted to expand or contract on the size but loose enough to pull away easily." Huntress explained to the Human.

Finn gulps a bit before he hesitantly walks up to the hole before sliding his dick through it.

When the head of his dick touched the hole, it widened greatly to allow the dick to pass through with no trouble before the hole tightens to fit comfortably around the base of Finn's dick without harming him and since it had some kind of soft material, it wasn't to bad at all.

Finn felt a bit relaxed before he waited for what Huntress Wizard was about to do.

Meanwhile with Huntress, she was giving Finn his test for sure, but she also had a lot of empty vials so she would get some… samples from him… but when he put his dick through, Huntresses eyes widen a bit when she saw the size of his dick and how wide it was.

It was at least 9 ½ inches long and 2 inches in width.

"Impressive… an exceptional beast indeed." Huntress said when she lightly gripped Finn's dick with one hand and slowly strokes it to see how he would react, as far as she knew, he was a virgin but that could have changed over the years.

Finn shudders a bit from the touch for a few seconds before thinking.

_'W-Wow. Who her hand was so soft and smooth.'_  He thought before feeling his dick slowly getting erect.

Huntress took a moment to let Finn get used to the feeling her her hand while she used a few vines to bring a bottle and uncork it for later use, and she felt him get fully erect, she moved her head and stuck her tongue out to lick the head of his dick while she strokes him with a steady pace.

Finn shudders again from that action before thinking.

_'Oh Glob. She's really using her tongue.'_

For a bit, Huntress continues her actions while making sure that when he came, it would be in the bottle when she felt him getting close after a few minutes of using her hands and tongue, the first shot would allow her to see how much he put out so she got a special bottle that could store more than it would hold by looks alone for just in case.

About a few minutes later, Finn felt his dick twitching a bit violently for a bit before he grunts and his dick starts spraying his cum out.

Huntress thankfully noticed and with a quick motion, raised the bottle's lips to the head of Finn's cock right when it fires it's payload into the bottle and and continues to jerk him off to help him unload more while feeling impressed with how much he let out, it was like living on Ooo's lands have given him a more virile load to use compared to some other humans from that Island she heard about.

_"Impressive… maybe I could get more later if he's still erect and have my own fun as well."_  Huntress thought while she continues to jerk Finn's ejaculating dick.

Said human continues to climax for 25 seconds before he grunts and finally taps off before panting for a bit.

Huntress wringed his cock a few times to get some drops off before looking to the bottle and saw that it was 3/4ths of the way full to her surprise.

_"Interesting… guess it was a good thing he didn't learn about tiers till later, either that or he was backed up greatly and never masturbated before… anyway…"_  Huntress thought while she had her vines cork the bottle and get a new one while she looked to see how Finn's dick was doing, the payload was more than enough but how about stamina?

Surprisingly enough, Finn's dick was still as hard a as ever. Guess a handjob and licking isn't enough to bring it down.

Huntress hummed before she took a moment to let Finn relax before she gripped his dick again, but instead of just licking his dick, she actually took the head of his dick into her mouth before she slowly bobs her head while licking the underside of the dick.

Finn was surprised from that action before he shudders and groans for a moment before speaking.

"O-Oh… Glob. I-I can actually feel the inside of her mouth. It's so warm and moist. B-But it feels so good."

Huntress felt his dick pulse a few times in her mouth which showed how much he liked it before Huntress adjusts her body before she placed her hands on the walls before she slowly bobbed her head while she took his dick deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Finn also placed the palm of his hands on the wall as he grinds his teeth a bit at the pleasure.

That's when he surprised Huntress and himself as his body starts to move back and forth as a way to thrust his dick inside the Forest Nymph's mouth.

Huntress was a bit surprised from that before she just went with it by bobbing her head more while she went with Finn's thrust, thanks to her nature as a Wood Nymph, she was able to take it easily since her kind were known to please larger males when Wood Nymph's fully mature into women.

She even used one hand to play with herself to get herself ready for later if Finn could last that long.

Said human continues to thrust his dick in Huntress's mouth for a few minutes before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob. T-This… feels… s-so… fucking good… I-I wish… I-I can… stay… in h-her… m-mouth… forever."

However all things come to an end sooner or later when Huntress felt Finn twitching in her mouth before she bobs her head faster and faster on Finn's dick.

Finn grunts and groans for a few minutes before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before his dick spurts out another big dose of cum inside Huntress's mouth.

Huntress's eyes widen from the amount, but before it could get out of hand, she quickly brought a bottle to the tip of Finn's dick after moving away which caused a bit of semen to hit her face before the bottle starts to catch the flow of semen while she quickly licks the side of his dick while the vine held the bottle on Finn's dickhead while she had this thought.

_"That's right Finn… just keep making more… really impressing me right now."_  Huntress thought while she continues to please Finn's dick as it unleashes it's massive load.

Said human shudders and groans during his ejaculation for about another 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Huntress in turn wrings his dick a few times for a few extra drops before she took a moment to make sure the cork was placed on the vial while she took a moment to taste the load in her mouth, she then looked back to see if Finn was down for the count or not while swallowing the load in her mouth when it wasn't too bad.

Finn was panting a bit as he tries to catch his breath before speaking up.

"O-Oh… G-G-Glob."

A moment later when Finn's dick was a bit weakened, he felt Huntress grip his dick before she tries to stroke it to life for one more round.

Finn was a bit caught off guard by that action before he groans a bit from the feeling.

A bit later, Finn's dick grew erect in Huntresses hand before Finn felt something off… he felt his dick touching something wet touching the head of his dick before it was moved up and down while he felt his dick getting a bit slicker and felt a warm heat source engulfing it a moment later…. Could it be…

Finn's eyes widen before speak up.

"W-Wait. Is my dick inside…" He said before stopping in mid sentence before wondering if it's truly happening.

Meanwhile with Huntress when she got Finn's dick back to full power, she stood up and had this thought.

_"Not bad… might as well see if he can really continue if his stamina wasn't shot, really impressed with the stamina and staying power but he might be getting exhausted after those loads."_  Huntress thought while looking at his pulsing dick before she turned around, and after bending a bit while using a vine as a handlebar, used her free hand to grip Finn's dick to rub against her folds to slick it up and after a moment, had it enter her with this thought once the head of the dick went in while she had wide eyes while she lets out a groan.

"Good… Glob!... definitely an exceptional beast!" Huntress thought while she slowly had her pussy engulf Finn's dick with her pussy.

Finn quickly shudders and groans from this feeling before thinking.

_'Oh my Glob… I'm actually in…. My dick is inside… HUNTRESS'S PUSSY!'_

Huntress continues to take more of his dick into her pussy before she stopped when she felt Finn bump into her cervix and licked her lips when she felt how full she was before she took a moment to let Finn adjust since the way he acted right now, he might pop when her insides hugged Finn's dick in ways that he couldn't even imagine.

And the Forest Nymph was right as said human shudders again as he couldn't believe how warm and moist it was.

It's as if he was back inside Huntress's mouth again but felt many times better from how snug it was and how good it felt.

Huntress moans a bit when she took a few moments more to let Finn adjust before she starts to push and pull herself on Finn's dick while she held onto the Vine like handlebar while a large bucket was put behind her feet to use later while she just enjoyed the ride so to speak.

Finn groans at bit before he put the palms of his hands on the wall again before he starts loving the feeling before thinking.

_'O-Oh… GLOB! I-I can't… b-believe that… I-I'm… d-doing tier… 15 for the… f-first… t-time… e-especially… w-with…Huntress… W-Wizard… J-Jake… said… t-that… i-it… feels g-good… f-for the… f-first time… b-but… this f-feels… AMAZING!'_  He thought before moaning a bit from the pleasure.

That's when he tried thrusting his dick inside Huntress's pussy so he can feel more.

When Finn starts to do that, Huntress groans and moans from the added pleasure which was not heard by anyone thanks to the quality soundproofing while she continues to thrust her hips forward and back in times with Finn's thrusts while using her right hand to grip her right breast before she starts to fondle it to help her feel better which caused her to tighten up a little.

Finn groans a bit from how tight it was before he quicken his thrust before thinking.

_'O-Oh… Glob… T-This feels…AWESOME!... I-I… wish… t-this… wall… w-wasn't in… t-the… way… s-so I… c-can see… a-and… h-hold… H-Huntress.'_

Huntress Wizard decided to step things up a level by having another vine summoned which quickly slid into her own ass which made her groan from the feeling since her vines were able to secrete a special liquid for lubing themselves up, perfect for situation that had some tight fits to work through and her ass was one while it wiggles around which caused her pussy to tighten greatly when the vines knew where her spots were instantly.

Finn groans again from the tight grip which caused him thrust even faster before thinking.

_'O-Oh… FUCK!... T-This is… s-so much… b-better… t-than...adventuring. I-I… w-wish… I-I can do… t-this… with… H-Huntress… W-Wizard… f-f-forever.'_

However, like last time, all good things must come to an end when Huntress felt Finn's dick twitching while she had a pleased look on her face with a tongue hanging out of her mouth, but instead of pulling away, she just sped up her bouncing of Finn's dick while the vine in her ass went even faster while the wiggling was felt by Finn now.

Said human was on cloud 9 as he thrusts faster and harder until…

After a few moments of thrusting, Finn grunts a bit before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before his spurts out his cum like a geyser inside Huntress Wizard's pussy.

Huntress's eyes widen when she felt Finn creampie her before she grits her teeth and then opened her mouth and yelled when she came hard around Finn's dick while her pussy tried to milk it for all it had while her womb bloats from how much Finn came in her and she squirts a bit before semen flows from her over filled pussy and the semen flowed into the bucket.

It took about 40 seconds before Finn finally taps off.

A moment later, Huntress pulls away slowly while her body shudder with Finn's dick scraping her pussy walls while the bucket was dragged with her to prevent spillings before she finally popped off of Finn's dick while panting for breath while she just lets the semen pour from her pussy and into the bucket, seems it had a similar enchantment to condense the liquid hitting it for easy storage while Huntress had this thought.

_"G-Glob… H-He could k-knock a-anyone up w-with this amount… g-good thing… I-I got an a-anti.. Pregnancy enchantment…"_  Huntress thought before she looked back to see how Finn was doing.

Said human shudders a bit before he somehow tries to slide his dick out of the hole, which made said hole bigger before Finn could completely pulls his dick back before he stumbles back a bit before he falls on his ass before trying to catch his breath.

He then heard Huntress speaking up after she caught her breath enough to sound collected.

"So Finn… how do you feel?" Huntress asked while she continues to let the semen pour from her womb while she knelt over the bucket.

Finn breathed a few times before speaking up.

"I-I… feel… a-awesome. B-Best… t-tier… 15… e-ever."

"Well depending on how you do for the other tests, you could get with some customers who have bad reactions to potions so you'll have plenty of fun with tier 15 here, and if you do well enough if you work in this store, I'll personally reward you so there is some incentive to give it your all, but this is the tier part of the test, you should get cleaned and head out and head to the door opposite of the way we came in for the second test, I'll be there in a minute… you… are very productive, not bad for a fun time but not easy to clean… do you ever masturbate?, cause it seems you never do from how backed up you are… or is this normal?" Huntress said while she pressed on her womb to get more semen out and into the bucket.

Finn blushed a bit from the question before speaking.

"S-Sometimes… I-I… do… a-and when… I-I cum… it c-comes out… b-big."

"Wow, guess your toilet or bathtub is not big enough huh?, I mean seriously I don't think anyone can cum this much without health issues, did someone curse or bless you with this ability?, I'm also surprised, just to check but were you a virgin or not?" Huntress asked while she finished pushing out the semen from her womb for the most part.

Finn blushed a bit in embarrassment before speaking up.

"Virgin."

"Really?, well glad I could help with that, you may need the extra experience for your next test, there should be a button next to the sink in there, press it and you can get a shower that comes out of the wall, use it and than head to the room I told you about, I'll be doing the same in a moment." Huntress said from her end while she took a moment to have a vine explore her pussy to pull out any lingering semen from her while she fought back a slight groan.

That's when Finn said this.

"G-Glad that… you were my first time, Huntress." He said while blushing.

"Thanks for the compliment, but like I said, get cleaned and head to the other room, the others will have to wait for you before we can talk about it." Huntress said when she finished and after a minute, pressed the button and Finn heard a shower running in Huntresses room.

Finn blushed a bit after hearing Huntress say that before he gets up and went to do what the Wood Nymph told him to do.

* * *

**Lemon over for now**

About 5 minutes later, the duo step out of their rooms fully dressed while Huntress locked the door to her room for some reason and had a key on a necklace that was slid in her shirt before she starts to walk to the room she was talking about while gesturing for Finn to follow her.

Said human didn't know why Huntress locked the door, but probably had a good reason before following her.

A moment later, the duo enter the room which was a lobby, and Finn saw to his surprise everyone else from the other A and B rooms in here before they noticed the duo while they had numbered necklaces on them for some reason.

MM and Susan had a #1

Me-Mow and Marceline had #2

Phoebe and Bubblegum had #3

And Huntress placed a # 4 necklace on her neck while passing Finn a # 4 necklace as well.

Finn was really confused but decided to go with the flow before putting the necklace on before looking at Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"So now what?"

"Talk with the others real quick, I'll get the others to help with this one, not friends or anything so expect strangers with this next test." Huntress said before she walked away from Finn and went to a door behind a counter and walked through it.

Finn gulped a bit after hearing before looking at the other groups, whom four of the women are his dear friends.

That's when he decided to go talk to Me-Mow and Marceline before walking over to them before he spoke up to the Vampire Queen, thankfully for Finn, Me-Mow had some shorts and a tank top that must have been enchanted to hide her dick.

"Hey Marcy."

"Hey Finn, kind of surprised to see you of all people here, well MM as well but I thought you would have ran when you heard what was going on in those A and B rooms, guess you finally stepped up to the plate, honestly I was surprised when I got Me-Mow here but then again it was random or at least mixed up by Huntress here, can't really complain though, Me-Mow here was a good fuck after all." Marceline bluntly said with a fanged grin on her face.

Me-Mow also grinned before speaking.

"Can't complain as well. And boy did I need a good fuck after being locked up for so long. Wish we can do it again only this time hope there's no wall between us."

Marceline chuckles before she looked to Me-Mow.

"Yeah but that's for later, but I heard you have some conditions or its back to the slammer for you, working here is one but don't you have to have a handler around so you don't fly away to somewhere?... hmm… maybe with a bit of talk I could do that… but you would owe me one…" Marceline said with a fanged grin to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Fine by me. Just as long I'm not in that cell anymore, I'll owe you a lot of favors."

Marceline laughs before she spoke up.

"You might change that tone later… I mean I can shapeshift remember?... and I got a lot of monster forms to test out and even if I'm not in that form… I can make a really big dick that you can choke on… second thoughts?" Marceline teased while she grins to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow blinks a few times before she laughs a bit before speaking.

"Like I'm gonna run from a challenge. I say bring it on you sexy vamp."

Marceline just laughs for a moment at how bold Me-Mow was before she looked to Finn.

"Well Finn, mind telling us who you got?, you got that necklace but I don't see the other #4 here." Marceline said while she looked around.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking up.

"W-Well Marcy… t-the person I did it with was… Huntress Wizard."

"Seriously?, the others were random or picked by Huntress so we wouldn't know who was on the other end… well maybe she set up Bonnie and FP there as a way for FP to get some payback but they were really surprised when they found out who their partner was." Marceline said while pointing a thumb at said duo while they were not trying to look at one another while they had blushing faces.

Finn sees that before looking at Marceline before speaking.

"Well she did that to help me gain some experience since she was… my first time." He said while blushing.

Marceline blinked a few times before laughing before speaking up.

"S-Seriously?, you lost your V-Card to Huntress?, I thought you would have tossed it away when you hit 18 but Glob Finn you really have some patience for the tier thing." Marceline said while she laughs a bit more.

Me-Mow was in the same boat as she thought it was hilarious while Finn gave a half lidded look before speaking.

"Hey I had to wait for Jake to finally tell me about the tiers when I turned 18. Plus you know I'm always busy with my hero work. And also… I had some doubts if I was ever gonna be with a girl due to my track record."

Marceline finally calms down before she spoke up.

"Well haven't you ever hear of something called a quicky? Or a one night stand?, It's where you normally have sex with a woman and you or they could leave soon after or the day after, I did it before, before and after my breakup with Bonnie, why do you think I agreed to this?, I can just get gold or something another way like take out a monster or two and boom, free cash from a bounty board or something, I was just blowing off steam since its been awhile, I mean the quickys and one night stands are normally just that, no real emotion, and it just means no holding back when fucking a person." Marceline explains to Finn with a grin on her face.

Finn sighs a bit before speaking.

"Yeah I know, Jake told me everything, including the phrase fuck buddy or sex friend, and sometimes having more than one woman. Those might work… for you Marcy… but I want it to be with someone I care about."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she wrapped an arm over Finn's shoulder before speaking up.

"And what if said person you care about brings a woman with her to make it interesting?, you gonna say no to that?" Marceline teased while her breasts pressed against Finn's face a bit while her shirt was covering them… but it seemed she went braless today.

Me-Mow chuckles a bit when she saw the look on Finn's face while said human blushed brightly before speaking.

"W-well… ummm… n-no."

"And to be pretty honest, if you turned 18 and asked, I wouldn't have minded taking that V-Card of yours, but I'm not one for romance so if you ever want to have some fun with me as fuck buddies just ask when your at my cave, might as well show you how this Vampire Queen really rocks in the bedroom, I may even bring Me-Mow here as a plus one since she would have to stick by me so expect some claw marks." Marceline teased while she hugged Finn into the side of her breast more.

Finn was now blushing like tomato after hearing that before speaking up.

"Uhhhh… w-we'll… if s-she… d-doesn't try to… k-kill me… t-then… maybe."

"Hehe, well Me-Mow, you heard him, I guess him losing his V-Card got him a bit less nervous, and since we know how big he is… might be fun right?" Marceline said… wait… how does Marceline and Me-Mow know?

Finn blinked a bit before speaking up.

"W-Wait… how you two know about my… size?"

"Oh that's easy, you normally shower with the window open and I took a peak after you turned 18… and boy was I impressed, told Me-Mow about it when I compared sizes, she has more girth but you got more length than her while she's under that potions effect.." Marceline teased while she continues to hold Finn's head.

Finn blushed brightly after after hearing the part about Marceline peeking at him before blushing a bit more after hearing he was bigger than Me-Mow.

Said cat who smirked at the praise, did felt a bit jealous after knowing Finn was bigger.

"Though in Me-Mow's defense, she does have to barb things so she hits every spot with very fun results, kind of hard to tell who would be better without some kind of contest, maybe after this you and I could have our own fun Finn so I can get a good comparison." Marceline teased while she surprised Finn by using a hand to grip his dick through his pants.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised after seeing that but did liked getting praised again knowing she knew how to hit those spot inside the Vampire Queen.

Though she was curious to try out Finn's equipment later.

Finn jolts a bit before speaking.

"S-Sure… Marcy… S-Sounds… l-like a… p-plan."

MArceline grins a bit when she lets him go before she spoke up.

"Well weenie… and Finn, I think we kept you here long enough, might as well give you some mercy and let you speak with the others." Marceline said with her arms crossed while she chuckles a bit at her joke.

Me-Mow also chuckled a bit as she just got it while Finn blushed in embarrassment before he went to go talk to Susan and MM before approaching said duo.

"H-Hey Susan, MM. Funny seeing you two here."

MM and Susan looked to Finn before MM grins before he spoke up with his aggressively happy tone.

"Hello Finn, seems you also got the call huh?, glad to know I'm not the only manliest man here!" MM said while he flexed his body to make multiple muscle fists.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking.

"Hehe… right."

"Also I'm glad to inform you that after we heard about what happened to the Enchiridion, gonna need to speak to you about that later by the way, we managed to make a new one when he had pictures of each page in case something happened to it, so you can get a new one if you come to where you got the Enchiridion last time." MM said while giving Finn a half lidded look when he spoke about Finn breaking the Enchiridion.

Finn chuckles a bit nervously before speaking.

"That's good and sorry for the first Enchiridion."

"Eh no hard feelings, I heard the Lich was turned into this Sweet P character and is suppose to be harmless, but I did hear other rumors that the kid has some of the Lich's skills… that true?" MM said while surprising Finn with a serious look for the first time without flexing or boasting which showed that even he takes these things seriously.

"Ah bit… but I don't believe Sweep P is following that since he helped me destroy a fragment of the Lich. Besides, he has his own business selling pies like Tree Trunks." Finn said.

"Hmm… well that's nice, but just in case the Lich let the kid do that on purpose, I'll have to keep an eye on him… and get some pies as well." MM said before chuckling while his stomach growls as he pats it.

Finn chuckles a bit before looking at Susan before speaking.

"Hey Susan. Surprise to see you here."

"Hey Finn, and same to you, guess you were surprised to get the first test right?, granted I was surprised to but it has been years and I needed the relief, good thing MM here has some good stamina and size." Susan said while patting MM on the back a few times with a happy look on her face.

MM blushes a bit before sending a Susan a kind smile.

Finn blushed a bit at the scene before speaking.

"Well I'm glad you guys got… paired up then."

"I'm glad as well, but were not dating if that's what you mean, what was that word Marceline used… I think she mentioned it just now but I think I missed it… something buddies or friends with something…" Susan said while looking thoughtful.

"Sexfriends?" Finn replies but blushing a bit at the word.

"Yeah that, I mean I heard that Huntress is already planning to expand her business into other areas and MM's place is one of them, well, maybe at the gate but you get the idea and MM would have to help any female customers if they have a bad reaction so while it wouldn't be bad to date him, he can't exactly stay with one lady in that sense... I don't mind sharing since that can be fun but you get what I mean right?" Susan said while saying that MM wasn't a bad option for dating if it happens.

Finn blushed a bit as he did get that.

MM blushed as well before he brought his arm around Susan before he brings her closer before speaking.

"Well to be honest, I wouldn't mind dating you as well but if the Wood Nymph is planning to expand and needs my help, then I'm okay with sharing if you are. Definitely want to keep seeing you after today."

Susan blushed a little before grinning a bit and while surprising the duo by hugging MM back with one arm and lifting him up a bit before speaking up.

"Thats sweet near the end, and if I'm in the area if I'm not helping the other Hyoomans or Frieda than I'll see if I can stop by for some more fun times… hmm… I do have a thought though, how far are you planning to take this relationship if it works out?" Susan said while she glanced to MM for a moment.

Finn and MM were surprised to hear that before MM spoke.

"Well if you want us to be serious, I can stop sleeping with other women and give that job to my twin JB."

"JB?, and like I said, I don't mind sharing, but I do have one question if things work out, would you be able to start a family?, I'm not asking that to creep you out or anything, I'm just checking to be sure since I'm a Human and your a Minotaur, I get that your suppose to be half Human, half bull but since humans besides Finn haven't been in Ooo for a long time, than you should have some other humanoid half besides human in you." Susan said while she placed MM on the ground.

Finn and the MM were again surprised after hearing that before MM spoke.

"My dear, nothing would make me more happy than starting a family. My family have been known to mate and have kids with certain species. So I'm confident you and I can too, if you want to."

"Nice to know, and if it's not possible with Human's, or to be exact, genetically and cybernetically enhanced humans like myself, we could always adopt or get a surrogate, and Finn here is a good friend to us both so he's not the worse option if it comes to that, but that's probably a lot later and a bit too soon to say right now, but it is an option." Susan said with a smile on her face.

Finn was surprised after hearing that.

MM was surprised as well before speaking.

"No problem with that. I will make sure to make you happy no matter what."

"Hehe, thanks, and just in case you two are curious, the reason I suggested Finn, while being a good friend which is a plus, is also a human, and while you might not get it MM and I can explain in full later, Finn should know when I ask him this, but you remember from before you got other humans here in Ooo, they were afraid of going to the outside world right?" Susan said to the duo before looking to Finn.

Said human nods while waiting to see where she's going with it.

"Well for Seekers who normally have to return humans back to the island, and cause we normally intimidate others from our large physic, some of us rarely get any kind of romance at all, and all females in general are given some nanobots that Minerva created before she uploaded her consciousness into that large computer, Nanobots are very, very tiny robots that can be injected into the bloodstream for medical things or for strengthening the body, and they are mainly programmed to give a birth control like effect to anything other than human sperm but because I have been off the island for so long and never got any maintenance for them they could have been shut down, which is why I suggested that if I couldn't get knocked up by anyone non-human, can I ask you for help with that Finn?, might seem odd but your the best pick for that since were pretty good friends, MM could even join for some very interesting fun." Susan said before grinning a bit near the end.

MM was surprisingly shocked after hearing that before looking at Finn to hear his response.

Said human, who was shocked as well, blushed a bit brightly after hearing that request before taking a moment to think on that for a moment before looking at Susan before speaking.

"Well after hearing everything and you two really wanting to have kids in case of anything… then I be happy to help you Susan." Finn said with a friendly smile.

Susan returns the smile before she spoke up.

"Thanks Finn, and don't worry, MM and I will take our time first with getting to know one another so we're not gonna rush, and you can even stop by if you want during and after the pregnancy passes, after all, it would be your kid too, or kids if twins or triplets happen, I mean we wouldn't keep you from them right MM?" Susan said while glancing to MM.

MM nods in agreement before speaking.

"It would be criminal of me to do that. I would be happy if Finn could be part of the kid's lives during and after the pregnancy. Even when they're growing up, like their birthdays and stuff."

Susan smiles a bit at MM before she spoke up.

"And there you have it Finn, and if MM can't knock me up, I guess you'll be the one we call for a three way or something so we can get more." Susan said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn, who was shocked at what MM said, blushed from the tease before speaking.

"S-Sure thing Susan. Anything to help you guys have a family. And of course I'll be there for the kids since you said they'll be mine."

"Good to know, but that's not going to be for awhile and unless MM has something else to say to you, I think we held you up enough, why not speak with Princess Bubblegum and Flame Queen cause it looks like they need a distraction from one another right now." Susan said while she points a finger behind Finn.

Finn looks back and can see that said royals need a distraction before speaking.

"No kidding. I'm gonna try and help them out. Talk to you guys later. I'm actually hoping something good happens between you two." He said before he he starts walking towards Phoebe and Bubblegum.

When he got close he started to hear a heated conversation.

"... and don't even get me started on why you think I went overboard when I was getting payback for my Fire Giants in that stall, even after few years, we were only able to remake one, the cost was high for that one giant and some people wanted to go to war with your kingdom but I got them to stop that so you owe me big time for not getting your kingdom torched to the ground." Phoebe said while sending Bubblegum a heated glare.

Bubblegum groans a bit from the argument before the duo heard a familiar friendly voice.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?"

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard the familiar voice before the duo looked over to see Finn was here surprisingly, they thought they saw him but because of the outfit and the fact that he was a virgin did cause them to think that the person they saw earlier was a similar looking human to Finn before Phoebe spoke up.

"F-Finn?... w-what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked with a slight blush on her face when she saw it was the real deal.

Bubblegum was feeling the same thing as well while Finn, who blushed a bit before speaking.

"Well... like most people, I got the flier and waited two days before using it. And also…" He said before stopping as he motions the tworoyals to look at his necklace.

"Number four?... W-Who was your partner?" Phoebe said while realizing that if Finn was here, he must have taken that test earlier and was brought here like everyone else, but the only ones she saw was Marceline and Me-Mow as one group, Susan Strong and MM as another, her and Bubblegum as another, but Finn was the only one alone right now.

Bubblegum was curious as well as she saw no one else here with Finn before said human spoke.

"It was… Huntress Wizard." He said while blushing.

"What!?, but she's the owner of this place… why did she… test you personally?... I mean granted I was glad to get some payback on Bubblegum but it was supposed to be random, or she would pick who would go to who… granted when I saw Bubblegum, I wanted to get some kind of payback so I asked if I could… partner up with her, but when Bubblegum found out, she started to freak out." Phoebe said while glancing to Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch turned her head away a bit while blushing in embarrassment before Finn spoke up.

"Well… she said she needed help at the shop like gathering ingredients and stuff. Then the reason she test me was because she did me a favor by not having me go to a stranger. And to be honest… it was a great experience. E-Especially for my… first time." Finn said while blushing a bit.

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard that Finn just lost his virginity to Huntress Wizard and while she didn't say anything, she did feel a bit jealous of the Wood based Wizard.

Bubblegum was surprised to hear that before she took a good look at Finn.

To her, the human aged to be a handsome man. But deep down, she felt slightly jealous after hearing that Huntress Wizard taking Finn's V-Card and she has no idea why she's feeling this way.

A moment later, the door Huntress entered a bit ago was opened to reveal Huntress Wizard who stepped out before she spoke up.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, but I finished setting up the next test, if you could all follow me, we can get started, this is a two part test by the way before the third and final test." Huntress said before she held the door open for everyone in the room and waits for them to enter.

Everyone looked to one another. However, Bubblegum didn't look at Phoebe before everyone got up and start walking towards the opened door.

When they enter, the four groups saw that they walked into a much larger room filled with potions, spellbooks and quite a bit of people who were strangers to the others before Huntress led them to a stage in the center of the room.

She then stepped on and after taking a moment to clear her throat, spoke up.

"First off, I would like to say congratulations on passing the first test, it was mainly to test your stamina, endurance, and how you reacted to unexpected situations when you didn't know who your partner was for the most part, but this part is more… mentally challenging than physical since you have to channel your inner salesman or woman right now in front of other customers, who are these people here who I have asked to be here as witnesses for this and some are even judges as well to gauge how you react, those four will step up and be judges for this test as well and act as customers that you have to sell these potions too, if you can do that than you pass the first test, and after you sell a potion, we will get to the next part, any questions before I explain more?" Huntress asked while looking at the 7 people before her.

The 7 people looked to one another before Finn spoke.

"So you're saying is if we try our best and they don't agree we fail?"

"Well in a nutshell yes, but as long as you have manners and can be calm when trying to charm the ladies into buying the potion, you pass, you have multiple chances in case you need practice but if you fail four times, than you'll have to try again later after brushing up on how to be a salesman, you have to admit that you have to do that to get customers to buy stuff right?, I mean you know how merchants are yes?" Huntress asked the 7 with a calm look on her face.

Everyone took a moment to think on that before they nod their heads at the Wood Nymph.

"Good, now since this is a trial run, it won't just be you test takers taking the test, but the examiner as well, mainly for aiding in the sale of the potion, if the test taker looks like their having trouble than the examiner will pull them away for a moment to give them a pep talk or to calm them down, but in the end they can't do the sale themselves but they can help the test taker themselves with selling the potion, hence the reasons for these necklaces here." Huntress said while showing her # 4 necklace to everyone and for the reason why they needed them.

Finn and the others now understood why they were given these necklaces.

"So… any questions before I bring out the judges?, remember these are strangers to you all so it's a clean slate so to speak." Huntress asked while looking at the group before her.

The 7 took a moment to think of one before they shook their heads.

"Alright, you four can come out of the crown now." Huntress said before a Female water Elemental, a Female Wood Nymph, a Female Fire Elemental, and to some surprise a Female Human, the four woman stepped on stage near Huntress before she spoke up.

"Now than, in order, I'll be calling groups out, Group #1 please step forward." Huntress said while waiting for said group to step forward.

Susan and MM stepped forward.

"So, do you two think you can pull this off?, MM was the examiner for testing Susan since he's the owner of the dungeon for the Enchiridion so she will be trying to see this potion here to the Fire Elemental while MM supports her." Huntress said before passing Susan a blue potion.

"Nervous Susan?" MM asked with a little concern.

"Hehe, a little, but I can try, can't say anything bad about that." Susan said while she was careful with holding the potion in her hands and as she looked to the Fire Elemental waved to her with a grin on her face which made Susan blush a bit since this was new to her.

MM mentally chuckles before speaking in a whispered tone to Susan's ear.

"Don't worry. I think you'll do great."

Susan looked to MM with a smile on her face before she looked to Huntress who nods before she gestures for her to start.

Susan walked forward, and while she towered over the Elemental, she spoke up nervously.

"H-Hey… guess I should say hi first right and welcome you here?, my name is Susan Strong… and I guess I should try and sell you this potion right?, what would convince you to buy it today?" Susan said with an unsure tone to her voice.

The Flame Elemental grins a bit before speaking up.

"Hmmm… Let me grope your breasts for 25 seconds and we have a deal."

Susan blinked a few times in shock when she heard that before she looked to Huntress who shrugged a bit before she spoke up.

"Well you did ask what would you do to convince her to buy it, might as well go with it or go another route for the second try." Huntress said while Susan blushed a bit from that when the Fire Elemental's suggestion wasn't shot down.

"B-But she's made of fire right?" Susan said before Huntress spoke up.

"The Fire elemental here took a potion to get her fire under control for 24 hours, so you won't get burned, so no worries about clothing getting burned." Huntress said which made Susan blush a bit more before she spoke up to the Fire elemental woman.

"A-And all you want is to… grope my breasts and… you'll buy it right?" Susan asked the Fire elemental with a blush on her face.

The Fire Elemental grins a bit before speaking.

"Yup." She said it bluntly.

"*Sigh*... Fine… " Susan said before she surprised everyone by lifting her shirt over her surprisingly un-bra chest which caused her massive breasts to bounce free in front of the Fire Elemental woman.

Finn and MM blushed a bit after see that.

The Fire Elemental licked her lips before she brought her hands out and grabbed hold of Susan's breasts before she starts fondling them.

Susan let's out a groan from that while she felt how hot the fire elemental woman was... she wasn't getting burned but it felt great to Susan who had a blush on her face the entire time.

The Fire Elemental continues her actions for a few seconds before thinking.

_'Hmmm, nice and firm. That minotaur guy sure is lucky.'_  She thought as she continues to fondle Susan's breasts before kneading them a bit.

Phoebe had a blush on her face when she actually saw Susan getting fondled right in front of everyone.

Marceline had a fanged grin on her face when she saw that Susan was enjoying it a bit when she picked up the scent of her getting turned on.

Me-Mow also grinned as she thought the same thing as well.

Bubblegum blushed a bit as she witnessed seeing Susan's breasts getting fondled.

Finn blushed brightly at scene, while MM was a little turned on but felt a bit jealous.

A bit later, the Fire Elemental stopped her fondling when she went a few seconds past the 25 seconds to enjoy Susan's breasts before she spoke up.

"Alright… you took that well… I'll take that potion, hope you, I and MM there can have more fun later." The Fire Elemental woman said with a grin on her face when she teased the duo.

MM and Susan were a bit shocked after hearing that while Susan blushed a bit before she hands the Flame Elemental the potion.

Huntress than clapped a few times to get the group's attention before she spoke up.

"Not bad Susan, you managed to get the bottle to the customer which means you and MM pass the first part of the second test." Huntress said while Susan blushes a bit when she just nods, she didn't expect to get fondled in front of everyone so she was a bit thrown off.

MM was glad he and Susan passed the test before he surprises said human with a hug.

Susan jolts from that before looking down to MM with a surprised look on her face before she surprised MM by hugging him back and with her larger size she was able to pick him up again but she was gentle about it before she set MM on the ground.

Huntress than cleared her throat to get the duos attention before she spoke up.

"As nice as this is to see, mind heading off the stage for now so we can get the next group and could #2 walk on stage?, I believe it's Marceline and Me-Mow correct?" Huntress said while she waits for duo #1 to get off stage and for duo #2 to hop on stage.

MM and Susan blushed a bit before the duo walked off the stage before Marceline and Me-Mow got on top of the stage.

"Now then, Marceline, take this potion and try and sell it to this Wood Nymph here." Huntress said while Marceline grins before she took the potion in her hand before she floats over to the Wood Nymph before she spoke up.

"So, do I do what Susan did earlier and flash my breasts or do I surprise you to get you to buy this potion?" Marceline said with a confident grin on her face while she looked to the Wood Nymph.

The Wood Nymph took a moment to think on it before speaking.

"Surprise me." She said with a grin.

Marceline grins when she had a thought and gestures for Me-Mow to come on over for some reason.

Everyone else, including said feline, was confused before Me-Mow came forward to see what Marceline needed.

A moment later, she whispered to Me-Mow for a moment before she looked to the Wood Nymph with a mischevious grin.

"Close your eyes for 3 seconds, don't worry I won't try anything… yet.." Marceline teased while she showed she was the one with the potion, not Me-Mow.

The Wood Nymph was confused before she shrugs and closes her eyes while waiting.

Little did she know, that's when Me-Mow quickly got behind the Wood Nymph before Me-Mow surprised her by groping her breasts from behind.

The Wood Nymph's eyes widen in surprise before letting out a slight moan.

Marceline grins when she saw that before she floats forward, and with the potion in one hand, she used her free hand to grip the Nymph's chin and kissed her on the lips before she slipped her tongue in to kiss her deeply.

The Wood Nymph's eyes widen again from that action for a few seconds or more before she melts into the before the Wood Nymph had her tongue interacts with Marceline's.

For a few seconds, Marceline pulls away from the kiss while gesturing for Me-Mow to let her go.

Me-Mow nods to the Vampire Queen before letting the Wood Nymph's breasts go before she went back to Marceline's side.

The Wood Nymph in turn was confused while she tries to get her cool before looking to Marceline and Me-Mow and to her confusion saw the potion was missing from Marceline's hand before Marceline gestured for her to look to her right… and when she did, the Nymph's eyes widen when she saw the potion in her hand.

"The test may have said to have you buy it, but never said you couldn't look at it first, and I thought I could make in interesting… if you buy it… I'll have Me-Mow and I take you to my cave for some fun time later… interested now?, consider it a limited time offer that's fading fast..." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow was surprised for bit before she grins at the possible threesome.

The Wood Nymph was surprised as well after hearing the suggestion before speaking up.

"Consider it… a deal." She said with a grin.

Marceline grins at that before she looked back to the group to see their reactions.

Susan was blushing from how bold Marceline was while Phoebe was doing the same and Huntress had to admit but she did it a lot faster and effective then she gave the Vampire Queen credit for.

Bubblegum was blushing at Marceline's bold action, though then again she remembered the Vampire Queen doing the same thing to the Candy Monarch and she couldn't help feeling a little jealous from the scene before thinking.

_'Oh Glob, first I'm jealous of Huntress taking Finn's virginity, now I'm jealous after seeing Marceline kissed someone else. What is wrong with me?'_

Finn and MM was blushing a bit brightly after watching that display before Finn had this surprisingly thought.

' _Wow she's good. Wonder what will happen if Marcy kiss me… *Record Scratch*... Whoa! Where did that come from?'_

MArceline saw the looks she got and spoke up with a grin.

"What?, you know the old saying before the Mushroom War… I mean it even lasted here as well… sex sells so why not use what you got… and I got over 1000 years of experience under my belt so don't think I won't use them all." Marceline said with a wink while Huntress cleared her throat to get Marceline and Me-Mow's attention before she spoke up.

"Well… enlightening as it is, I believe it's time for group # 3 to step up to the plate, mind heading back down?" Huntress asked before Marceline grins.

"Eh sure, one thing though." Marceline said before she floats to the Wood Nymph and said this.

"Just in case you don't know where my Cave is, just head to Finn's treehouse and ask for directions… and since he lost his V-card recently, you may be able to have your own fun with him since he normally lives a-l-o-n-e… after Jake moved out… so you can be as loud as you want." Marceline said before she sent the Wood Nymph a grin before she starts to float away.

The Wood Nymph was surprised after hearing that before she looks at Finn up and down before giving him wink.

Finn, though blushing, was shock that Marceline told the Nymph where to find him and also having tier 15 with him.

Phoebe and Susan blink from that while Phoebe felt a bit irritated by Marceline doing that which caused her to blush a bit before she looked to Bubblegum.

"Come on Bubblegum, might as well get this out of the way." Phoebe said while she walked forward and past a grinning Marceline who looked to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"Good luck Bonnie, and if you get desperate, just show that sweet ass or something." Marceline teased while sending Bubblegum a wink.

Said Candy Monarch blushed brightly before she quickly shook her head before she walks up next to Phoebe.

Huntress looked to them and nods before she spoke up.

"Alright you two, for this round you have to give this Water Elemental this potion, anything goes as long as you can sell it, but Phoebe can't be the one to sell the potion, you have to sell this yourself Bubblegum, lets hope the time in your lab didn't cause you to get out of touch socially when it came to business." Huntress said while holding the bottle in her hand to the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum did frown a bit before thinking.

_'I'll show her.'_  She thought before grabbing the potion before looking at the Water Elemental before speaking.

"Hello kind ma'am. My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum and welcome to our shop. I understand you're thinking of purchasing this fine potion. What can I do to get you to buy it?" She asked while being well mannered.

The Water Nymph took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Not a bad intro, anyway… considering how things went on and you two most likely had a moment together… why not show me the validity of these potions… by kissing one another… after all if one potion here in this shop doesn't work, how can I trust the other potions here." The Water Nymph innocently said with a shrug of her shoulders while Phoebe blushed brightly and Marceline let out a wolf like call before saying this.

"WOOO, you go water Nymph!, yeah Bonnie, show her how effective those potions are!" Marceline teased with a grin on her face while Susan sweatdropped at how excited Marceline was.

Finn and MM sweatdropped as well.

Bubblegum gave Marceline a half lidded look before she sighs a bit in defeat since she needs to pass this test and she also knows that Phoebe wants to pass as well before the Candy Monarch looked at Phoebe before thinking.

_'Well… we did gone that far. No point in stalling now.'_  She thought before Bubblegum leans in to kiss Phoebe.

However Bubblegum was now feeling nervous and felt like she couldn't fully go through with it before at the last minute, Bubblegum switches to Phoebe's cheek before giving it a nice kiss.

The water Nymph sweatdrops when that wasn't quite what she expected before Phoebe blushed a bit from that, but she did get a bit irritated when Bubblegum only have her a slight peck to not really show what any potion could do… so she shocked all when she gripped the back of Bubblegum's head and practically smash her lips onto Bubblegum's and slipped a fiery tongue in which quickly overpowered Bubblegum's tongue.

MM and Me-Mow were shocked at the Flame Queen's action while Finn's jaw dropped with a surprised look while blushing big.

Bubblegum was completely caught off at Phoebe's action.

She wanted to pull away but… she surprisingly gives in to the kiss before she wrapped her arms around Phoebe before kissing back and had her tongue interact with the Flame Queen's.

Marceline's eyes widen at that before she felt a bit off from Bubblegum doing that, but it quickly went away when she had a rare moment to tease Finn.

"Me thinks there maybe a truce for the Fire and Candy Kingdom if things get anymore steamy than this… interesting sight is it not?" Marceline teased while she realized what that feeling was… but she put it in the back of her mind when she could… stop by the Candy Kingdom and give Bubblegum a real surprised later.

Finn, who continues to watch, was still blushing before he subconsciously nods his head at Marceline.

Marceline was a bit surprised, but did have more to say with that one and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Bet it would be more interesting to have them work you over right?, see if they can really work together to please you in ways that you can't even imagine right?" Marceline whispers and Susan sweatdrops when it sounds like she was trying to corrupt Finn into going through with those suggestions.

MM was feeling the same way while Me-Mow was chuckling at this.

That's when Finn said this.

"Maybe you and Me-Mow would like to join as well." He said before his eyes widen and covered his mouth with his hand.

MM and Me-Mow's eyes widen in shock after hearing what the hero just said.

Marceline's and Susan's had the same reaction before Marceline grins while she surprised Finn by wrapping an arm around his back in a sensual way before she spoke in his ear again.

"Well… considering Me-Mow and I are interested in some fun… maybe… but you would have to convince the still kissing duo up there… seems they are still going at it but I think a possible 5 way could work… I always did want to taste that fiery queens ass with my tongue exploring the inside of her ass and I think Me-Mow would just love the taste of Bonnie's pussy… but that part will have to work with you being the middle man so to speak… and the image of all four of us licking and sucking your cock doesn't seem to bad right?... and maybe we could add Huntress as well to really get down and dirty... " Marceline teased while she teased Finn again by lightly nipping at his neck without harming Finn before she pulled away to sit in the air with her arms crossed while looking back at the kissing duo.

Finn, at first shudders a bit from Marceline's actions before thinking.

_'O-Oh Glob… I can already imagine 5 girls being in the same room with me and doing the things Marcy mentioned. Here I am already lost my virginity and already thinking perverted thoughts. Though it does sound nice. And the way Marcy nibble on my neck was… nice as well. Hmmm… perhaps I might do the same to her.'_

The Water Nymph on stage blushed a bit before she spoke up with a chuckle.

"You know, I can take that potion now, want to get a room for yourselves so you can have some alone time?" The Water Nymph said to the duo.

Finally, after all that time, Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen after hearing what the Water Elemental said before the duo looked at each other's eyes before they immediately separated before scooting away from each other while blushing like a tomato.

The Water Nymph laughed a bit before she walked to Bubblegum and grabbed the potion from her while Huntress took a moment to nod at the duo.

"Not bad you two, you two can head back down and Finn, could you come up here and you and I can work on selling the potion to the last one here, the Human female.

Bubblegum and Phoebe nods to Huntress before they walk back to the group but tried to avoid looking at each other.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous before he walked up to Huntress Wizard.

The Human female walked into the light when she was called… and to some great surprise, she looked a lot like Fionna from Ice King's fanfiction, but aside from the ebony skin color and black hair and some normal Ooo like clothing, she looked exactly like Fionna.

"Whoa… think Ice King will try and kidnap her?, cause I remember reading one of those fanfic things and saw a drawing of this Fionna person." Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow from how similar they look.

Everyone else, including Finn, was curious before Finn spoke up.

"Hello. My name is Finn. What's your name?"

The woman giggles a bit when Finn spoke to her before she spoke up.

"Hello Finn, my name is Saphira, got it from my mom when she found this book that dated back to the pre-mushroom war era, said she wanted to use Sapphire because of my eye color but Saphira sounds better right?" Saphira said while she looked to Finn with sky blue colored eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light.

Finn blushed a bit when he looked at the human female, now known as Saphira's eyes before speaking.

"Yeah… it does. But it does sound beautiful."

Saphira blushed a bit from that before Huntress cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"If you two are done flirting, can we get to the test?, I think we all know what needs to be done by now right?" Huntress said while Saphira laughed a bit with a nervous tone when she did cause a bit of a stall here.

Finn rubs the back the of his head before speaking up.

"Hehe, right." He said before looking at Saphira before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Finn and welcome to… The Elder Wood. Now what can I do to have a beautiful woman like yourself to acquire this potion?"

However, while she looked cute right now, she got a wide grin on her face and she had a slight lust filled look on her face while she said this.

"Simple… I've been hearing things about you and your… body… so whip out that cock so we can see how big you are… and I want you or Huntress to stroke yourself to fully arouse yourself." Saphira said which caused Marceline, Phoebe, Susan and many others to blush from that before Marceline said this.

"WOOO talk about a good show so far, going to see the main event here!" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn eyes widen in shock after hearing that request before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress just had a slight grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Well you heard her Finn, and you did ask what you can do to have her get the potion… going to back out now?... I'm more than happy to lend a hand if you need some help." Huntress said with a slight smile on her face.

Finn blushed like a tomato after hearing Huntress said that along with seeing that smile before he sighs a bit in defeat as he didn't want to back out now.

* * *

**Lime alert/ straight**

The young human sighs again before he looks at Saphira before he puts one hand on the zipper pulls it down before he uses his other hand to fish out his dick.

It was flaccid at the moment but the length alone got the thoughts from many of the females in the room.

_'Oh… my…. Glob… how did Finn hide that monster from me all this time!?'_  Phoebe thought with a blush on her face when she could barely imagine Finn's shorts in the past could hold something like that back.

_'Hehe, oh yeah… gonna have real fun with Finn later… wonder if Me-Mow could even take a monster like that with her thin frame when not using a potions effect.'_  Marceline thought while she licked her lips.

Susan's eyes widen a bit when Finn had a dick that could rival MM's, maybe not in girth, but it did beat MM's in length.

_'Oh wow, don't know if I hit the jackpot with these two or if I'm going to be sore for days when these two team up.'_  Susan thought while she could already imagine how painful it would be to walk or sit for awhile.

Bubblegum, who was surprised at what she saw before blushing a bit brightly before thinking.

_'Mein… Glob. How in the world has Finn been able to not walk funny with that monster in his pants?''_

Me-Mow, who was surprised as first, licked her lips with excitement before thinking.

_'Now that's a dick. Bigger than the men I've slept with from before. Hmmm, gonna need to spend some alone time with him.'_

Saphira than grins when she knelt in front of the dick before she just waits for Finn or Huntress to act before Huntress spoke up.

"So Finn, like I asked, need a hand?, cause I think your to nervous in front of everyone right now." Huntress said while she had a thought on how the others would react when Finn… unleashed his load in a bit.

Finn gulps a bit before speaking up.

"N-No no. I got it Huntress." He said before Finn took a deep breath before he uses one hand to grasp his flaccid dick before he starts stroking himself.

Phoebe who had a bright blush, Susan, whos eyes widen, and Marceline who had a grin and a blush on her face had similar thoughts but it went something like this for the common theme when they saw Finn masturbating right in front of Saphira while his dick slowly grew.

_'By glob he's really doing it!'_  was the general thought for the three while they watched Finn.

Finn continues to stroke himself before he starts picturing Susan, Phoebe, Marceline, Me-Mow and Bubblegum in their nude bodies as he remembers seeing them in room's A and B. He would've thought about Huntress Wizard, but hadn't had the chance to see said Wood Nymph's naked form since he only put his dick through a hole and felt both Huntress's mouth and pussy.

A bit later, everyone saw Finn getting to full power which caused a lot of woman to get quite a bit soaked from the sight, mainly Phoebe, Marceline, Susan, and Saphira who licked her lips from the sight while she kept quiet while she watched Finn get lost in his thoughts while he continues to stroke himself.

Bubblegum gulps a bit while blushing brightly before she felt herself getting wet as well.

Me-Mow was also getting a little soaked, but grins a bit as she licked her lips while her tail swished back and forth in a exciting way as she watch Finn stroke himself.

Said human continues to masterbate while still imagining his friends naked for about 10 minutes before he felt his dick twitching in his hand.

Saphira licked her lips a bit when she saw precum dripping from Finn's dick, she just told him to get himself to full power but this was a sweet bonus, she did surprise Finn a bit when she ran the tip of her index finger on the tip of his dick and after getting some precum on her finger, licked said finger clean while she had a pleased look in her eyes… looked like she liked the taste.

Everyone else was surprised after seeing that.

Finn continues to stroke himself for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I-I'm… gonna… c-cum."

Saphira grins a bit when she heard that but instead of getting out of the way, she just opened her mouth like she was waiting for Finn's payload.

Everyone else, including Finn, was surprised to see Saphira doing that before Finn, after a few more seconds of masterbating, grunts a bit before his dick spurt out a nice big load of cum which went straight towards Saphira.

Saphira was caught off guard from the size of the load which shot into her mouth which knocked her onto her ass while Finn continues to unload on her.

MM was surprised to see Finn spurt out that much onto Saphira.

Bubblegum stared at AWE before thinking two words.

_'Mein… Glob.'_

Me-Mow was surprised as well before thinking as well.

_'Hehe… wow. Who knew the kid can orgasm that much.'_

Susan had a wide eyes look on her face when she had this thought.

_"Glob… one shot and he could knock up any woman!"_

Phoebe was surprised from the amount while having a surprising thought while she had a stunned look on her face.

_"Whoa… wonder… how it would feel to be in Saphira's place…*record scratch…. Did I just think that!?, Finn and I are just friends right?"_  Phoebe thought before she shook her head and looked back to the stage.

Marceline grins when she saw the amount Finn fired off before thinking this.

"O _h yeah… definitely gonna get some alone time later… to really sample Finn's goods."_  Marceline thought while she continues to watch Finn.

It was about 30 seconds later till Finn finally taps off before trying to catch his breath.

That's when he saw Saphira being covered by his own work before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob… S-Sorry… S-Saphira... Y-You… o-okay?"

To his surprise, Saphira just closed her mouth after showing Finn how much semen she caught in her mouth and after a moment, opened her mouth to show that she swallowed the load in her mouth before she spoke up.

"Glob you got more semen packed into those balls than one would think… guess living in Ooo much have made you extra virile huh?" Saphira said while she didn't seem angry… but surprisingly happy about getting a good coating of semen on her.

Finn was surprised after seeing Saphira's happy mood before speaking up.

"Um… well… should I get you a towel or something?"

"Well maybe in a moment, the potion please, you gave what I asked… and much more so it would be bad of me to tease a cutie like you by not taking it now." Saphira said with a flirtatious tone while winking to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit before he grabs the potion before handing it to Saphira before speaking.

"H-Hear you go. M-Maybe… you and I can hang out sometime." He said before putting his now flaccid dick back in his pants.

Saphira grins when she heard that before saying this.

"It's a date." Sapira said while she took the potion from Finn while Huntress tossed her a towel so she could get cleaned up.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before thinking.

_'D-D-Did… sh-she… say… d-date?!... I-I… mean… sh-she is… c-cute… minus… the… c-cum on… h-her… b-body… th-though… maybe… I-I wouldn't… mind… g-getting to… kn-know… her.'_

Though Marceline saying this did cause a lot to sweatdrop and a possibility blushing Finn.

"Finn you lady killer, why not continue the show and show Saphira how you can do Tier 15!" Marceline teased while laughing a bit from that a moment later.

MM couldn't help but chuckle after hearing the Vampire Queen say that.

Me-Mow however was laughing at the scene.

Bubblegum, though rolled her eyes at Marceline's joke, did blushed brightly after hearing that and hopefully doesn't actually come to that but deep down felt a bit jealous when she saw Saphira flirting with Finn before thinking.

_'Okay… this shouldn't bother me. I mean Finn is not my boyfriend. He's free to date whoever he wants. He's my friend and my knight. Although… he is handsome.'_  She though before shaking her head.

Susan strong was blushing from what Marceline said while Phoebe looked a little steamed when she heard that before she had this thought.

_"I don't get why this is happening… but am I actually getting jealous of multiple women here?"_  Phoebe thought while placing a hand over her Elemental Matrix before Huntress spoke up.

"I wouldn't tease him Marceline, after all, part two is a test on how to deal with a bad reaction to a potion and you and Me-Mow will have to do Tier 15 to this Wood Nymph here when it's your turn, the four here already know about this so no worries about surprising them, we're going in order so would Susan and MM get on stage so we can start the show… I mean test?" Huntress said while she grins a bit at the end while Susan blushed brightly when she realized she would get into a three-way with that Fire Elemental and MM.

MM was thinking the same thing before the duo walked onto the stage.

Marceline was a bit thrown off at the comeback but had no issue with it when she could have some more fun.

Phoebe was blushing when she realized that she and Bubblegum would have to… do Tier 15 in front of everyone… including Finn.

Said human was blushing brightly as he was thinking the same thing know he'll do Tier 15 with Huntress and Saphira.

Me-Mow grinned knowing she's gonna have more fun with Marceline and the Wood Nymph.

Bubblegum was blushing mad and feeling nervous knowing everyone is gonna watch her and Phoebe doing Tier 15 with the Water Nymph.

Saphira grins when she heard that before she sent a wink to Finn before she spoke up while she walked off stage.

"Seems our date is going to happen soon… hope you'll like what I can do." Saphira teased while she cleaned her face and her clothed body off.

Finn blushed brightly like a tomato after hearing that.

After Saphira walked off of stage, Huntress nudged Finn a few times before she gestured for him to step off stage for now.

Said human acknowledges it before stepping off.

After Finn steps off, Susan and MM walked on stage before the Fire Elemental Woman walked on stage with a grin on her face before Huntress spoke up.

"Now than, I would like to point out to anyone who forgot or for those who never heard yet, these four potions are made to purposely put the drinker in heat and I will explain each species actions during the heat before it happens, for Flame Elemental's, they get very aggressive, so much so that you would have to force them into suggestive positions like pinning them down and if out of context here or if someone was ignorant of how Flame Elementals work, it would look like you would have to rape them but for the Flame Elemental, they enjoy it more the more aggressive you are but you don't get violent unless they are into that sort of thing since they also get sturier bodies, that's the key for this test, be as aggressive as you can be to subdue a heated flame Elemental, and than there is the potions initial effect…" Huntress explained to the group before she looked to the Flame Elemental woman.

Everyone in the group was a bit confused before Bubblegum spoke.

"What initial effect?"

"Well… I tailor made the potions for each group… and for the Flame Elemental woman…" Huntress said before the Flame Elemental woman's body starts to shudder and shake while Huntress spoke up.

"I gave her a muscle boost potion, not for bulk but for pure tone, even if made of flames, she does have a body structure like all Elemental based beings and they have a generic humanoid form." Huntress explained while the Flame Elemental Woman's body bulked up a bit while her muscles seemed to grow, but not very much and it looked like she was extremely fit now, like she trained for years on end to get that form and it didn't impact her figure under her flame based outfit except for the muscles making the clothing a bit tight before she stood there and pants for breath for a moment from the shift in her body.

Everyone else in the group was surprised when they saw the change in the Flame Elemental before some of them blushed a bit at the scene.

Susan was a bit worried when she saw that while she looked to MM with some worry on her face when she looked back to the Flame Elemental woman.

MM was a bit curious before speaking up.

"Are you feeling alright ma'am?" He asked to the Flame Elemental.

A moment later, the Flame Elemental woman, with glowing red eyes shot forward with insane speed and tackled MM before he crashed onto his back with the Flame Elemental woman on top of him while Susan's eyes widen in shock when she lost them for a moment, granted she was more on the power side of things but her speed wasn't anything to sneeze at either, just what was in that potion?

MM was completely caught off guard by that move as he looked at the female Flame Elemental.

Finn and others were shocked after seeing that before Finn looked to Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"What else was that potion?"

"I'll tell that later since you guys are not quite in yet, only those who shopped at the store and for those who get into this job are allowed and everyone here, the one's taking the test, have not heard about the ingredients, but I want to point out that you and MM here, being males are not able to drink the potions and I can explain later, but for now, just watch cause you may have a certain flame royal to deal with if the look on her face is anything." Huntress said which made Phoebe jolt before she hid her face with Bubblegum's hair out of reflex.

Said Candy Monarch was surprised after seeing Phoebe do that before feeling a little weird.

Meanwhile back on the stage...

* * *

**Lemon alert/ Straight, Yuri, Futa (Later bit)**

The Flame Elemental Woman, after she saw MM look to her, just gave him a heated grin before she smashed her lips onto his in a heated kiss which surprised Susan a bit when she saw that.

Finn and the others were feeling the same thing, while MM, who was indeed shocked from that action, was a bit passive for a few seconds or so before he wrapped his arms around the female Flame Elemental before kissing back.

The Flame Elemental woman moans from the kiss before she used a hand to grip his loincloth and with her most likely boosted strength, ripped it clean off which caused everyone to see MM's dick which seemed to be already getting erect while Susan blushed before she frowned when she remembered that they had to be aggressive before she approached the duo when the Flame Elemental Woman used a hand and starts to stroke MM's dick to life with a very warm hand.

MM groans a bit in the Flame Elemental woman's mouth before he felt his dick getting hard before he slides his tongue in her mouth.

The size of his dick at full length was around 8 inches, but his girth was around 3 to 4 inches in width.

A moment later, Susan surprised the duo by wrapping her arms around the Elemental with her hands holding the back of her head and lifts the Elemental off which caused the Elemental to let go of MM's dick before she struggles in Susan's grasp, but Susan was much stronger than the buffed up Elemental woman and was able to hold her upper body, her lower body however was kicking quite a bit before Susan spoke up to MM.

"She did say get aggressive… mind showing her how you work that tongue of yours?" Susan said to MM while she kept the elemental woman pinned while she continues to try and get free of Susan by trying to kick her.

MM was surprised at Susan's action before he acknowledges it by actually using his tongue to lick the Flame Elemental woman's folds after he gripped her kicking legs and held them apart to keep her from hitting him.

The Flame Elemental woman shudders when she felt that before she groans from the feeling of MM's tongue which caused her to pant for breath while Phoebe blushed from the sight and Marceline grins from the show while she had her arms crossed while she felt excited to give the people here a show as well.

Me-Mow grins at the scene while Finn and Bubblegum blushed a bit while watching.

MM continues his actions for a few minutes before he slides his tongue inside the Flame Elemental woman's pussy before MM starts moving it around.

The Flame Elemental woman groans from the feeling while she tries to move again, but thanks to Susan holding her upper body still and with MM holding her legs, she was powerless to stop MM from licking her insides while her body shudders and twitches from the pleasure.

MM continues to lick the woman's pussy before thinking.

_'Hmmm… talk about a tasty fire crotch.'_

A moment later, MM felt the Fire Elemental woman's fluids on his tongue which showed she was really getting warmed up and seemed ready for the next step already.

MM mentally smirks before he went rougher on his lickings.

The Flame Elemental woman groans a bit more before she spoke up.

"O-Oh G-Glob!... J-Just give me that huge c-cock already… skip t-the damn foreplay!" The Flame Elemental woman begged MM while fluids flowed down her ass and onto the ground which left tiny scorch marks.

MM stops licking after hearing that before he pulls his tongue out before speaking to Susan.

"What do you think Susan, dear? Should we give her what she wants?"

Susan took a moment to think about it while blushing a little at the dear part before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Well she is the customer and most of the time, the customer is always right… and we are supposed to be aggressive here… so yeah… go ahead and stuff her good, I'll focus on her breasts to really warm her up and give her some payback for earlier." Susan said with a grin on her face to MM.

Everyone else was a bit surprised after hearing Susan say that.

MM, who was also surprised, grins back before speaking.

"Very well then. Mind placing her on my dick please?"

"Alright, lay on your back and I'll do it, be careful though, she's a kicker." Susan said while she held the Flame Elemental woman steady.

MM made sure to remember that before he lays down on his back with his dick standing up like a tower.

Susan grins when she saw that before she walked over MM with the Flame Elemental Woman in her arms before she slowly bent down a bit to let MM grip her legs to prevent her from kicking her legs around so they could really start things.

MM grins before grabbing the woman's legs and made sure to use his strength to keep the fiery woman from kicking and stuff.

The Flame elemental woman tried to get her legs free but found it impossible with MM's strength before Susan spoke up.

"Get ready, and MM, you'll have to tell me if I'm aiming right, hard to tell here." Susan said before she slowly lowered The Fire Elemental woman while trying to keep her aim true.

MM nods to Susan while still holding onto the Flame Elemental woman's legs before speaking up to Susan.

"You're doing good."

Susan nods before she kept going right before she had to stop for a second when the Flame Elemental woman groans when she felt MM's dick touching her folds before Susan spoke up.

"You aiming at the right hole?, can't tell from this angle." Susan said while she held her knelt down body steady.

MM shudders a bit when he felt his dick touching the fiery woman's folds before speaking.

"Oh yeah. Right on the money."

Susan nods before she used a burst of strength to have the Flame Elemental Woman lower quite a bit before the head and a few inches of MM's wide dick entered the Flame Elemental woman's folds which caused said Elemental to gasp from the intrusion before Susan slowly lowered her down while Marceline lets out a whistle from that before she spoke up.

"Gotta say, guy has girth on him but she's taking it like a champ, wonder how Phoebe here would take it when it comes to her and Bonnie's turn with that Water Nymph... And I know what Bonnie can do so I can at least tell that she has some surprises of her own to show… hehe..." Marceline teased which caused Phoebe to blush brightly from that since like her, The Water Elemental could shift her form if needed and from some things she heard about, Bubblegum could to by physically molding her bodies shape into actual working limbs… and possibly organs as well.

Bubblegum also blushed brightly as she heard about water nymphs and their form shiftings and when Marceline mentioned… their own activities in a vague way before they broke up in the past.

Susan in turn, after seeing the Flame Elemental woman doing well, looked to MM before she spoke up.

"How you holding MM?" Susan said when she lifts the Flame Elemental Woman and lowers her a few times to help loosen her up so she could take more of MM's wide dick into her pussy which caused the Flame Elemental woman to groan and moan from those actions.

MM groans as well after feeling his dick going inside before he felt the Flame Elemental woman's pussy tighten a bit before speaking.

"A little tight… but I'm okay. Keep going my dear."

Susan nods with a grin on her face before she took a second to adjust herself before she surprised both MM and the Flame Elemental Woman by actually pushing her down til MM was fully inside of the Flame Elemental Woman which caused said Flame Elemental Woman or FEW for shortening proposes to groan loudly from the feelin while her pussy twitched and tightened around MM's cock.

MM groans a bit from the tight grip while he waits for the FEW to adjust to his dick.

FEW groans a bit while she was adjusting, however, Susan let her go and quickly gripped the underside of her outfit and pulled it up to show her breasts and pressed them against FEW's back while doing the same to FEW's and gripped FEW's breasts while Marceline grins at this before speaking up.

"My my, me thinks I should… pay a visit to the strong woman there… very bold right now." Marceline teased while looking to Finn to see his reaction right now.

Said human was blushing brightly when he saw Susan's and FEW's breasts.

"So Finn, I overheard you and those two talking and possibly being a surrogate… maybe having a possible three way with Susan there… gotta say would be interesting to see, mind if I get a video of the threeway or can I and Me-Mow come and tape it ourselves before making it a fiveway." Marceline teased when she relaxed in the air next to Finn while she watched as FEW starts to ride MM's dick while Phoebe looked to Marceline in shock before she looked at Finn since the group was in earshot of her.

Finn jolts a bit after hearing Marceline said that but was more shocked to that everyone else heard it too.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised before grinning at the idea of recording that before joining in.

Bubblegum was also shocked after hearing what the Vampire Queen said before looking at Finn as well.

Finn gulps a bit before speaking.

"U-Ummm… well… it's only if Susan and MM can't do it. P-Plus I wouldn't mind helping. I-I do like the idea of having kids of my own. Even if MM is the dad but still, I would like to have kids of my own someday."

"Hehe, good to know, but if things go well, you could knock up a lot of ladies here already, lets see… there's Me-Mow… That Saphira chick… Bonnie if she's interested… Miss supernova here… Susan… and possibly more… I would put myself on that list but I am undead so unless there's a potion that can allow me to get knocked up, than no kids for this gal, but doesn't mean I'm not interested in having fun trying right?... and considering how big you are… I doubt anyone would complain about really going to town with you…*Grin* " Marceline teased Finn while Phoebe blushed brightly, from the nickname and the possible pregnancy.

Bubblegum also blushed brightly after hearing Marceline suggested her having kids with Finn before thinking.

_'Oh Glob, hope Marcy is kidding. I'm mean I wouldn't mind having kids with Finn… if we were dating. But… hmmmm… me being a mom? And if that were to happen… what would OUR kids look like?'_  She thought before she surprisingly starts picturing her, Finn and their possible offsprings.

Me-Mow was surprised that Marceline suggested that before speaking up with a frown.

"Hey! Who said I agree to that?"

"Hehe, well do you really want to miss out on getting it on with Finn and his monster dick?... try telling me of any decent guy you met in the past who would actually stick around to help raise the kid if one of them happened to knock you up, I mean you were in the dark underbelly of the world and I doubt many of the guys there are family men… or woman if they had the capability for that… I mean can you tell me that Finn would be the worse father to his kids?, And do you think he wouldn't treat any of us right after he learned to not listen to the Cosmic owl from the Ice Kingdom incident?... just to point out, my dad left me alone in Ooo for over a thousand years while only appearing to try and actually bond with me but mess up every time… and don't even get me started with Finn's dad cause that guy was the reason he got the grass arm in the first place before it got replaced with that metal one that Bonnie made." Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow while she kept her grin on her face.

Finn rubbed his arm after hearing the part of the Ice King incident since even though it's been years and he was forgiven, he still feels bad for that. He also flinched at the mere mention of his dad before blushing at the praise Marceline said about him being a better dad than Hudson and Martin.

Bubblegum had admit that Marceline brought a good point since Finn has a good heart and probably won't abandoned his kids.

Me-Mow, who was shocked after hearing what the Vampire Queen and Finn's dads did to them, couldn't come up with a single retort since she knew how good Finn was with the hero thing. Plus she couldn't fight the logic with that before she crossed her arms and turned her head away before muttering.

"Y-You have a point."

Marceline chuckles a bit before placing an arm around Me-Mow before she spoke up while her other hand went to massage one of Me-Mow's cat ears.

"Aw don't be nervous, where's the aggressive cat lady I know who rocked my world earlier?, besides, you could just take birth control and go to town on Finn with no issue whatsoever, and probably date him if you want but at the moment, just consider him a fuck buddy for now, I mean you have options, and no one's forcing you right?" Marceline teased while she continues to massage Me-Mow's ear.

Said feline shudders a bit from the feeling before she surprisingly purrs at the action before speaking.

"A-Alright."

"That's my Catgirl." Marceline said before she surprised Me-Mow by kissing her on the cheek for a second and pulled away to watch the show on stage when it looked like things were heating up with MM, who was now gripping FEW's hips and thrusting into her while Susan used a hand to massage FEW's bud with on hand while her other was massaging FEW's right breast.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised from that action before she blushed a bit before she watches the show.

Bubblegum was surprised for a bit before feeling a little jealous after seeing that.

Finn was also surprised at what the Vampire Queen did before feeling shocked at the idea of dating Me-Mow before thinking.

_'Whoa wait a minute. Me and Me-Mow?! Back then she tried to kill Wildberry Princess, Jake and me. But… I hate to admit it but… she does have a beautiful bod and… I guess if we had kids… they can be adorable'._

MM continues to thrust his dick in FEW's pussy while still having a strong grip on her before thinking.

_'Good Glob this woman is something. I think I found another woman to join since Susan agrees with sharing. Though I wonder if she wants this fiery lass to join us.'_  MM thought while he continues to piston his dick in and out of a groaning FEW's pussy.

About a few minutes later Me-Mow spoke.

"Besides did everyone hear about my assassination attempts and me being a bounty and stuff?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow before she starts to chuckle.

"Me-Mow honey, listen, at some point in time some of us before actually knowing Finn did something or another to him, I mean when I first met him and Jake, they were crashing in the Treefort, which was my old home, got the M mark and everything, Bonnie here sends Finn and Jake on dangerous missions on a daily basis and Phoebe here actually attacked him and the Goblin Kingdom when they first met when Finn confused her… all in all, those might as well be low level things that you did to Finn and Jake, I mean I pretended to drain Jake of his blood when all he did was moved his guts and stuff to a different part, I heard you tried to poison Jake but he grew his liver or something to 51 times the size and that plan went south… all in all you do a few things to make it up to the duo and your good in my book." Marceline said while she winked at Me-Mow while Phoebe blushed in embarrassment when she remembered that she was confused and that she did nearly torch the Goblin Kingdom… she made a mental note to send some kind of apology letter when she gets the chance.

Bubblegum remembered that she did sent Finn and Jake on dangerous missions, including trying to take out the Lich and stuff.

"And don't even get me started on Bonnie and the fact that she made undead candy people not once but twice, and got zombified herself... thankfully her pet candy corn mouse Science saved the day which showed how smart it was and used a potion that Bonnie made to fix things finally, but also showed that raising the dead should be left to pros or it would snowball out of control." Marceline said with a teasing grin to Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch rubbed her arm before looking away.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she looked back to Me-Mow.

"So in some way, shape or form, we all tried and somewhat successfully managed to snuff out Finn and Jake to some extent, more so with the Zombies and Jake and mostly Jake on those parts… so all in all… welcome to the club of enemies turned allies and possible lovers to Finn Me-Mow." Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Me-Mow, who was surprised after this, blushed a bit at the lover part thinking.

_'Hmmm… being a lover with Finn. Well... I'll have to test his cock out first… but maybe it won't be that bad.'_

"Hehe, well whether you agree or not to being a lover, you can't deny that a kitty like you really wants to get his cream right?... really milk him dry." Marceline said while chuckling a bit at her dairy based puns.

Me-Mow blushed a bit brightly after hearing that.

A moment later, the group heard MM groaning before they looked back to see that he had a strained look on his face while his thrusts were getting erratic and FEW looked like she was enjoying it with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while Susan moved her hands to FEW's shoulders and helped MM finish faster by lifting and lowering FEW in sync which caused audible slaps to be heard.

After about few moments later, MM felt his dick twitching a bit quick before speaking.

"I-I'm... about to… blow soon."

Huntress spoke up to MM and Susan to get their attention.

"Don't worry, they were scouted as judges because they can't normally get pregnant for one reason or another, you could fill her up like a balloon and she wouldn't get knocked up, I am however working on a potion for that if they ever want any kids so for now, fire away." Huntress said while she looked calm and the explanation helped with the calm demeanor.

Everyone else was surprised when Huntress Wizard said that.

Finn was the most since he remembered Marceline said how she couldn't before thinking.

_'I guess Marceline will have kids of her own someday. She did say she was interested. E-Especially when she mention her and I doing tier 15… together. I think Marcy would make a great mom. I do wonder how our kids will look like and what we'll do.'_  He thought before blushing a bit as he imagined how their suppose kids will look like before taking a little glance at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline when she heard that had a shocked look on her face when she heard that, granted she had a thought that a potion could be made but she didn't think it could even be possible, but it would have to be made first but the possibility of it being made gave her some hope for her own kid.

_"Glob, I really hope Huntress pulls through with her potion work."_  Marceline thought while she looked to the stage with MM, Susan, and FEW while things got more and more intense until…

MM groans and moans a bit for a few minutes before grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He growls a bit before his dick unleashed a big dose of his cum directly inside FEW's pussy while holding her down.

FEW lets out a loud groan from feeling all that semen shooting up into her womb while Susan held her steady before she waits for the duo to tap off.

It took about 30 seconds of ejaculation before MM finally taps off before he tries to catch his breath a bit.

A moment later, Susan picked up FEW to help him recover, however thanks to her hands on FEW's shoulders, FEW managed to slip free and surprised Susan by tackling her and causing Susan to crash onto the stage.

Before Susan could recover, FEW smashed her lips onto Susan and kissed her with a hungry lust filled look in her eyes while Susan's eyes widen in surprise.

Finn along with everyone else was shocked at FEW's recovery.

MM, who finally got his bearings, was shocked as well when saw Susan getting tackling in the same manner.

A moment later, Susan surprised FEW by returning the kiss and hugging FEW back while FEW pulled away before she played with her semen filled pussy… right before a large fiery dick was summoned, it wasn't as big as Phoebe's, Finn's, or MM's but it did rival Me-Mows from the earlier test.

Finn, MM, Bubblegum and Me-Mow were shocked when they saw that.

Susan blushed before FEW reached down and gripped Susan's shirt and practically pulled it apart to reveal Susan's breasts which nearly caused Susan to get angry with FEW but FEW placed her dick between Susan's tough breasts and mashed them together before FEW starts to thrust her hips which caused her dick to pop in and out between Susan's breasts while Susan's panties were seen to reveal she was getting wet to MM.

Said minotaur was surprised for a bit before feeling a little turned on at the scene.

Marceline had a raised eyebrow before she looked to Phoebe before she chuckles before she spoke up.

"So… can you do that as well?, I mean since she can do that, then can you?, or does being a Royal mean you have an upgrade compared to her?" Marceline teased while Phoebe blushed more before she spoke up.

"B-Bigger… B-Bubblegum can agree with me o-on that." Phoebe said while pointing a thumb at Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch blushed a bit brightly after hearing Phoebe say that before she nods her head in agreement.

"Wow… Hey Me-Mow, remind me later to see if we can invite Phoebe here for some private time to really see if she is packing." Marceline said while Phoebe blushed brightly when she registerers the question to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised after hearing that before she takes a moment to think on that before speaking.

"Hmmm… sure. Gotta see how good she is with what she's packing." She said with a grin while Phoebe looked down a bit while blushing.

That's when Me-Mow said this.

"Perhaps we can invite Finn as well and probably take turns."

Phoebe jolts before she spoke up.

"I-I don't think that would be right, Finn and I broke up remember?, or was being in jail for so many years get you out of touch with info on recent events." Phoebe said while looking to said assassin.

Me-Mow chuckled a bit before speaking.

"No, I heard. But that's not what I meant. I was saying I have a turn with Finn and you with Marceline and vice versa."

Phoebe blushed some more before she spoke up again.

"Look, I'll just flat out say that while I had to do those things with Bubblegum, it doesn't mean anything since she's here for her own reasons as am I, I talked with Huntress and she agreed that if I did this test, I could do the same thing to get a replacement in my stead when I go back home when a Fire Kingdom branch was made, I still don't get why only women can drink the potions right now but for a full 24 hours, any woman from other lands can be fireproof and we won't have to use the Flame shield, do you get how that could affect things in the kingdom?, we could branch out more and help make things better to other lands by showing that we Flame people are not battle crazy savages… the reason we had those giants, the reason for our battle hungry nature was because of people like Bubblegum and other warring kingdoms who were afraid of us and we were trying to defend ourselves and things just evolved so that a battle hardened nature is in our DNA, can any of you tell me of any kingdom who is NOT keeping their eye on my kingdom for things that are battle based?" Phoebe points out while getting a serious expression on her face.

Bubblegum finally had a enough of this before she decides to speak up.

"Alright look Phoebe, I heard enough. And here's something that should've been said long ago… I'm sorry. All cared about was protecting my Kingdom and my people. And I will admit that I… was wrong for doing those things to you and your people. There has to be away for me to make things right between us."

"Oh don't even start Bubblegum, the only reason I hadn't declared war on your kingdom only was for two facts, one Finn was your knight and two, I believe in second chances, but that's a personal matter, mind if I explain what happened after you and the Ice King left?... that's right?, various eye witness reports stated that you left the Fire Kingdom with the King of Ice… and with the temperature dropping in my kingdom… it was only a matter of simple thought to put two and two together… I can ignore the fact that even though you had no authority, YOU let me keep a Fire Giant after tricking me into destroying most of them… now… if it was just that, and only that… I could have ignored it since the Giants are inanimate objects that could be rebuilt, would take years but it was possible… mind if I explain what happened to my people though?... to those who lost limbs when parts of their Matrix's cracked off?... or the fact that children nearly died?... Try and defend against that one Bubblegum, cause if it wasn't for the fact that the others here would defend you…. I am doing my hardest to keep myself from attacking you right now for what you and the Ice King, who I don't blame cause I know how mentally twisted he is and would love nothing more than your attention,... Personally I would love nothing more than to turn you into ash for harming my people Bubblegum, but I am no fool, I don't want to go to war…  **pull a stunt like that again and I will personally burn you into ash in the most painful ways your twisted mind can imagine..."**  Phoebe said while her from momentary shifts to blue, seems there was some part of her elemental half inside from the Element incident and it looked like it was trying to break free.

Bubblegum and everyone else was shocked after seeing that.

Instead of saying anything, Bubblegum puts her head down before tears start to leak out before she just turns around and tries to leave the room.

Marceline however stopped her before she spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, granted I want to hear more about this part with the Ice King later but Bonnie you can't run from this one, I mean look at Phoebe there, she looks like she might relapse back into that Elemental form that messed up her kingdom, she said it was her people who had issues right?, can't you do something with that sexy brain of yours and put things right?, I mean what about fixing their matrix's?" Marceline suggests before Phoebe scoffed with crossed arms.

"Yeah… leave it to the person who put me in a lamp when I was a baby and said my Elemental Matrix was unstable, granted it could have been that Elemental half of me that I heard about but I was stuck in that lamp for years thanks to her, so what makes you think I'll let her go anywhere near my Kingdom again without some kind of guard watching her." Phoebe said which made Marceline grin before she spoke up.

"I have a few ideas… one of them being that I keep an eye on her and if she does do something, I can deal with the end result myself, I mean I know her bad moments, but I also know her good ones as well, besides you did say you believe in second chances so who not try one last time." Marceline said to Phoebe who after a moment looked thoughtful about what Marceline said.

Bubblegum continues to cry for bit while not looking at everyone.

Me-Mow and MM were surprised when she heard the story.

Finn was shocked as well before wondering what Phoebe would say.

Huntress looked to the group with a few others doing the same while Phoebe was silent for a bit more before she spoke up.

"Fine… I'll give her one more chance, but if she's going to be anywhere in my kingdom, I'll have Cinnamon Bun watch her along with you since he's been her assistant in the past and can tell if she tries anything, but if she does try anything… anything at all that could harm already harmed citizens… Then I will wage war on the Candy Kingdom and get rid of that place that brought me and my kingdom nothing but pain!" Phoebe said with a glare that told how much anger she had right now.

Everyone in the room flinched a bit when they had no idea how angry Phoebe was.

"Whoa… well Bonnie, think you'll agree to that?, seems to me that's pretty generous of Phoebe here considering how angry she looks." Marceline said while she still had a grip on Bubblegum's arm.

Bubblegum didn't need to see how angry said Flame Royal was since she knew she screwed up before speaking.

"I… accept."

"Good, now since we got that out of the way, I think we should look back since that Fire Elemental Woman seems to be getting close." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she points to the stage to try and break the tension here while Phoebe looked back as well.

Bubblegum was too upset before speaking.

"I don't want to look Marcy. I just want to be alone." She said as she wants to be somewhere quite.

"Well I could let you go, but try and remember you and Phoebe here are up after Me-Mow and I so try to not run far, I mean you came all this was for a way into Wizard City, don't tell me the stubborn Bubblegum I know is going to just give up and say Wizards Rule right?" Marceline teased to get Bubblegum back to normal somewhat.

Bubblegum, who still feels depressed, knew she would never say that phrase before speaking.

"No."

Marceline then lets go of Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Well try and not take to much time with getting yourself back together, I wouldn't mind you watching me and Me-Mow have some fun, maybe after this I can stop by the Candy kingdom to help cheer you up in the way that you and I know of before we broke up." Marceline teased while her tongue stuck out of her mouth which was really long… and very imagination causing with a tongue that long… and angry or not, but Phoebe blushed a bit when she saw how long the tongue was.

Bubblegum blushed a bit when she saw the Vampire Queen's tongue before she starts to remember some interesting moments with that tongue before the Candy Monarch left the room to be alone so she can think of the damage she did.

Marceline however looked to Finn and with a gesture of her thumb and with a smile on her face, points it to Bubblegum so he could follow her and see if he could talk some sense into the Candy royal.

Finn gulps a bit before he nods to Marceline before leaving the room to find Bubblegum.

Though the sounds of the Flame Elemental woman groaning made him look back for a moment to show that she came hard on Susan's face which made Susan shudder a bit from the feeling while FEW tapped off after 10 seconds or so.

Finn blushed a bit after seeing that before exiting the room.

He found Bubblegum sitting in the lobby between the A and B room and the room that the group was in while Bubblegum made some sniffing sounds every now and then.

Finn took a moment to breath in and out to get ready for any possible breakdowns before he walked over to Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Uh… hey… PB… you said you want to be alone… but…. Want to at least talk while I listen?, heard it helps if a person vents their frustrations." Finn said to the Candy princess while he had his hands in his pockets.

Bubblegum sniffles a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Finn. I'm not sure if this conversation will help. I really Globbed up."

"Yeah… yeah you did... but you heard Marcy, you could help make up for it and Phoebe even agreed with letting you help with CB watching, you could try and make things up to him you know, I mean you got to admit that this could be a way to turn things around for the better right?." Finn said while he sat next to Bubblegum.

"Even if I help fix things Finn… my actions would haunt me forever. I'm not fit to be a ruler no more. I think… after I help fix the Matrixes… I'm gonna retire as ruler." Bubblegum

Finn however frowns from that before he had an idea of sorts to turn things around.

"Then I guess I should retire as a hero since I broke Phoebe's heart and melted the Ice Kingdom in the past." Finn said while he had his hands behind his head while he glanced away from Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch was shocked before speaking.

"You can't be serious Finn. You are Ooo's greatest hero. You did those things because of a dream and Jake's advice. You can't retire just because I'm doing it."

"And how are you worse than me?, I did it in the end anyway and for selfish reasons, but you what you did purely for your kingdom, granted I was irritated from what you did but I have no right to judge, but I am making up for what I did and only when I can't actually swing a sword from old age around is when I retire, I mean I'm surprised that someone as stubborn as you would give up, I mean I tried to get you to date me for years but you kept rejecting me, but did you see me give up?, granted I tried to date others but my track record is not good… so try and tell me this, if you did those things for your kingdom as a ruler, then what does it make me when I did what I did to Phoebe for selfish reasons?, we maybe friends again but I still feel bad for those incidents at the Ice Kingdom and when I nearly bungled getting the throne back for Phoebe but do you see me giving up?, granted I gave up on romance for awhile and just settled on being friends… but apparently I can be… what Marceline said to various woman so it's not like I can't at least have a kid in the future if they agree but that's a separate matter entirely." Finn said while he blushed a bit near the end while he purposely left out the fuck buddy term.

Bubblegum did blush a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"But Finn, you can still have a romance of your own. I think that Saphira women is… interested in you. Besides, I think you can be great dad in the future."

Finn blushed a bit when he heard about Saphira before he spoke up.

"Maybe but I'm pretty sure it's only for… how big I am… I mean we heard about their issues with getting pregnant, but that's a different matter entirely… my point is this, why should you retire when you did things to try and protect your kingdom?, granted you could have done it differently but in the end it was for your kingdom, and the fact of the matter is I did what I did purely for selfish reasons, honestly if I did go for trying to date you again, I would do things differently since I learned from my mistakes so I wouldn't put pressure on you, but I get that it might not happen, besides... " Finn said before he stood up and looked to Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

"... we mistake makers gotta stick together right?" Finn said before he starts to walk away from Bubblegum with his hands in his pockets.

Bubblegum sniffles a bit as while feeling a bit surprised at Finn's wisdom before letting everything they talked about sink in her head.

Finn in the meantime walked back into the room with the others before he spoke up with a slight blush when he saw MM screwing FEW's's ass while FEW was plowing Susan's pussy from being on top of Susan.

"Wow… guess I took longer than I thought when I talked with PB, how much did I miss?" Finn asked while he saw that Susan was really enjoying this.

Me-Mow looks at Finn before speaking.

"Hmmm… not that much. I mean you missed the part with Susan spanking the woman's ass moment's ago. Seems she was still peeved after that flame elemental ripped her dress off. Though the fiery chick didn't mind." She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed a bit before he spoke up.

"Well considering how similar PB and I are with various things, I figure I should try and cheer her up a bit… guess it was worth missing seeing something like that." Finn said with a slight blush within earshot of Phoebe.

Said Flame Royal was a bit curious before speaking.

"What do you mean similar?"

"Well considering how bad we screwed up with you and your kingdom, I was surprised you didn't try and roast me like you did to Bubblegum." Finn said while he had an idea of sorts to try and get Phoebe to calm down around Bubblegum a bit… but he had to be careful with this one.

Phoebe was a bit surprised to hear that before speaking up.

"That's different Finn. You tricked and lied to me because of a dream. Bubblegum was spying on my Kingdom and had Ice King attack the core just so she can get inside my castle and destroy the Giants."

"And how was I any different?, the Cosmic owl and Jake may have given me those kinds of advice but I went through it in the end and got the Ice King to fight you a second time just to find out what that dream meant, and I nearly caused your people to go back to your dad's way of ruling which in a sense could be just as bad since that guy was more battle hungry then most, so how are Bubblegum and I different since she's going to make up for what she did?, I mean really?, how is it fair since I seem to be as bad as PB and vice versa, but she gets the third degree, I mean try and think for a moment, she did it to protect her kingdom and while she could have done it better, she did it for that reason only, I did what I did purely for selfish reasons, if anyone deserves the third degree it's me since I seem to just mess one thing after the other with you and your kingdom, honestly if it wasn't for the fact that people around here still needed heros I would have retired since I seem to make things worse before fixing them." Finn said while he gave Phoebe a calm look but it also had a slight edge to it when Bubblegum and her protecting her kingdom was mentioned while Marceline's eyes widen when she didn't expect Finn to get that kind of tone with Phoebe of all people.

Me-Mow was on the same boat before thinking.

_'Wow. The kid got balls.'_

Phoebe's eyes widen after hearing Finn say things like that, especially the retire part before speaking up.

"Y-You would retire Finn?" She asked hoping he wasn't serious.

"Well PB said she would have retired from ruling the Candy Kingdom after helping your people, but if she did that then how would I be a hero without her help, most of my work comes from her and she gives quite a bit of detail, so unless someone has an opening in their kingdom for a hero, or if something bad enough that needs a hero happens, I may as well retire since things get worse when I'm around, I mean you personally see what I can do when I don't think, I caused you and Ice King to fight and melt an entire kingdom if Ice and I nearly caused you to lose your kingdom, all in all, her spying on you and destroying the fire giants are not too different to me tricking you and nearly causing you to lose your kingdom… so tell me Phoebe… how are PB and I different when she wants to help your people after she made her mistake?" Finn asked while looking to Phoebe with a serious look in his eyes while Marceline had this thought.

_"Wow… issues with Simon aside, which I will talk about later, seems Finn is really trying to turn things back on Phoebe… honestly I'm impressed."_  Marceline thought while she watched what was going on for now.

Me-Mow was surprised after hearing Finn talk that before thinking.

_'Whoa… all that growing up did wonders to the kid.'_

Phoebe was speechless after hearing everything before feeling a bit surprised when she saw the serious look in the young human's eyes.

That's when she took a moment or few to think on what Finn said.

Marceline however leaned next to Finn before she spoke up with a half lidded look on her face, but she did have a teasing grin on her face.

"You do realize that I and possibly Me-Mow, if she's interested, are going to have to punish you myself later for doing that to Simon… same with Bonnie since the Ice King part wouldn't really care… better get ready Finn cause you and I are going to have an interesting punishment that I have in mind." Marceline teased with a grin on her face before she had an idea and looked to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe… Matrixes aside, think you want to punish PB and Finn personally?... cause I have some interesting ideas if your interested." Marceline asked while grinning at said Flame Royal.

Phoebe blinked a bit at the suggestion before she took a moment to think on this before replying back with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" She said before grinning.

Marceline grins while Finn blushed brightly when he heard everything going on before Marceline spoke up.

"Well we can talk later, but how dominating are you in the sack?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

Phoebe, who blushed a bit, still grins before speaking.

"Very. I make sure the person I'm with doesn't cum until she… and maybe he… learns who's truly the boss here and has my permission to do so."

"Surprisingly kinky, me likey, want to have a contest later?, You and Bonnie and Finn and I?, First one to break their temporary pet wins… and winner gets to order all three to do what she wants for a week?" Marceline suggests to Phoebe while she had a hand out for a handshake.

Phoebe took a moment to think on that before speaking up.

"Deal." She said with a grin before grabbing Marceline's hand and shook it.

Finn, who blushed brightly, was shocked after hearing this before thinking.

_'Oh Glob… I'm so fucked.'_  He thought before thinking of a way to hide from them when this was over.

Marceline saw the shocked face before she sent Finn a teasing grin.

"Ah don't be scared Finn, Me-Mow and I will treat you well, and like I said, it would be temporary… unless of course you beg for more from either of us afterwards… and hiding won't work, we know all your hiding places and who you would ask for help… not even leaving Ooo to bunk on the former island of humans will work fine you and Jake took out the guardian there… speaking of which… I wonder what kind of toys they have… might as well pay a visit… and say hi to your mom and tell her what a bad boy you have been lately." Marceline teased when she gripped Finn's chin with while she sent him a teasing grin.

Finn's eyes widen when his plan to hide crumbled before he pales a bit after hearing about his mom before speaking.

"Oh Glob please don't tell her Marcy." He said with a begging look.

"I'm sorry… please don't tell her who?" Marceline teased while putting a hand to her ear.

Finn nervously shook before speaking.

"P-Please… mistress."

Marceline grins before she looked to Phoebe before she spoke up.

"Seems I got easy mode here, want to trade since I got Me-Mow backing me?" Marceline teased before kissing Finn's cheek from being a good boy at the time.

Finn blushed a bit at that action before remember the first time the Vampire Queen kissed his cheek before.

Phoebe giggled at what happen before speaking up.

"Sure."

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"So Finn to you and PB to me then. Going to enjoy you three pleasing me for a week, better brace yourselves because I'm not holding back like I have for today." Marceline teased with a grin on her face when she told everyone that she barely did much for today.

Phoebe grins before speaking.

"We'll see about that."

Me-Mow however was surprised to hear what Marceline said before speaking.

"You were holding back? And when I did agree to this?"

Marceline chuckles before she looked to Me-Mow before she spoke up.

"Ah… and here I thought you wanted to order Finn to do A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G you wanted to please you if you joined in this BDSM fest, and for an entire week no less if you and I won… but if your not interested, well… more Fun times with Finn for me, and even if we lose, you can't deny your curious about having a flaming cock in your holes when they don't burn you right?, And then there is the fact that it would royally mess with Jake if you show up at Finn's for some one on one time… I mean Finn lost this bet either way so how can Jake complain when you ride Finns massive dick right in front of him or in the bedroom… I mean Finn would have to listen sinse if we win… he's our pet for a week." Marceline teased while she floats on her back and looking to Me-Mow with a grin on her face.

Said feline's ears twitch a bit after hearing the possibility of Finn pleasing Me-Mow for a week and being able to mess with Jake was a great a opportunity before speaking.

"Well when you say it like that… sign me up."

"Great… we all agree to meet in my cave a day or two after this and really get serious… speaking of which, I have shape shift in powers Me-Mow, I could make the softest largests breasts in Ooo or the largest ass you could dream up or make the tightest pussy you would ever believe, trust me, it's the imagination that limits the ability, I mean if I wanted to I could bend you on to all fours, take a female Werewolf form complete with a dick and cause you to really wonder if you have dogs after that, hehe, I can even make the largest dick of your life that would put Finn's and MM's to shame if I wanted too." Marceline teased with a grin while she messed with the group by making her breasts a few cups bigger and her ass larger, but not to much to put people off, but to entice them.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised when she saw that before her eyes widen while her tail moves back and forth in a exciting manner before licking her lips at the possible fun she's gonna experience.

Finn, though blushed brightly after hearing what Marceline can do, did felt a bit insulted hearing the part of the Vampire Queen growing a bigger dick than his before he decides to just let her have her fun since the human has no choice in the manner.

He decides to just continue watching Susan, MM and FEW having their own fun but deep down, he had a very nervous and worried look of how his punishment will go before thinking.

_'Boy am I doomed. Wish I had Ice King's crown to freeze myself somewhere. Although… I wonder if Marcy knew of my dad's dungeon? I mean, I never did tell anyone of the place.'_

A moment later, MM roars out when he hilts himself in FEW's ass and forced FEW to hilt Susan's pussy before the three orgasm with MM firing into FEW while Few fires into Susan while the three groan while they ride out their orgasms.

It took about 25 seconds before the trio finally taps off.

A moment later, MM pulled his dick out of FEW's ass while FEW's dick poofed away before she just fell onto an exhausted Susan before Huntress spoke up.

"Congratulations you two, you two helped Flannery calm down, you two can take some time to recover and clean up but no clothing is necessary for the third and final round but I can get to that one when we get to it… but for now, Marceline and Me-Mow, could you two step on stage?" Huntress said while MM, who was recovering a bit, got Flannery while he used a hand to help Susan to her feet before Huntress told them were a bathroom was to clean up before MArceline spoke up with a teasing grin.

"Get ready Finn, your about to see me get a bit serious here, and get ready for some eye candy since I'll be fully nude for this." Marceline teased while she quickly picked up Me-Mow bridal style before she flew the off guard assassin onto the stage while the Wood Nymph from earlier walked on stage

Finn blushed a bit brightly after hearing that while Me-Mow who blushed a bit after being carried like that before looking at the Wood Nymph.

"For this round, you two are going to please Rose here, just to be fair, got any questions for her?" Huntress said before Marceline grins at Rose before she spoke up.

"Yeah… got a prefered cup size and ass size?, I can shapeshift, and I can even use a monster form so just ask before we get started." Marceline teased while placing Me-Mow on her feet.

Said feline got her footing before she looks at Rose to see what's her response will be.

Rose took a moment to think before she grins while speaking up.

"I heard the cute kitty here has a cock, mind if I see it first before I make my choice?" Rose said while looking to Me-Mow for her reaction.

Me-Mow was surprised after hearing that before she shrugs and starts taking off her clothes.

It was only a few seconds before said feline was completely nude with her flaccid dick showing.

"Hmmm… ever get that tasty looking cock measured?, seems a bit smaller than the other two but looks perfect for fucking an ass with those barbs… and the thin figure, just makes me want to pick you up with Vines while I suck you off." Rose teased whole licking her lips at Me-Mow's petite frame and her flaccid dick.

Me-Mow however felt a bit insulted before speaking up.

"Just because it's not bigger, doesn't mean I can't still rock that ass or pussy of yours."

"Might as well put your money where your mouth is… or your cock in my holes… but in the meantime to balance things out... Marceline right?, mind giving the sexiest form you have… complete with the best cock you got." Rose said which made Marceline grin before she spoke up.

"Alright… let me get comfy first." Marceline said before she starts to strip right in front of everyone with a grin on her face.

Little did the group know, no one noticed Bubblegum, whom finally collect herself but still felt bad for her mistakes, walked through the entrance before standing near the group.

While Finn was blushing at Marceline pulling her top off which revealed large breasts that grew bigger to a surprising F to G size breasts or close to it while they defied gravity before Marceline got ready to pull her pants off before he noticed Bubblegum when he heard footsteps to his right before he waved to her and spoke up.

"Hey PB, sorry if I said anything bad earlier… and sorry but I think I both helped and… got us into some bet with Phoebe and Marceline with Me-Mow tagging with Marcy later... " Finn said before he looked back to the stage to blush greatly when he saw that Marceline didn't wear panties before her ass and hips start to expand while the rest of her body expands to match the increased and a moment later… everyone saw that Marceline had a sexy figure like no other after her proportions were adjusted to match the form perfectly while Marceline had a grin on her face when Rose had a wide eyed look on her face when she drank in Marceline's form.

Finn had the same look too as he couldn't help but stare at the Vampire Queen's naked fprm while many men around him, rare but here had jaws drop from the sight.

"W-Whoa… PB, she ever use that form with you?" Finn asked while he took a moment to glance to Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch blushed brightly after seeing that before speaking to Finn.

"Like you wouldn't believe Finn. And also no worries on what you said. You got me thinking and even though I'll still feel bad… I won't let it affect me in anyway. Also whatever you got us into, I'm might as well get it over with since Phoebe knows I have it coming."

"Yeah… long story short then… Marcy and Phoebe are going to have us act as sex slaves and try and get us to beg to… finish ourselves… first one to break and since I'm with Phoebe, then if she wins then you, I and Marceline have to follow her orders for a week… same in reverse with Phoebe, myself, and you following Marceline's orders with Me-Mow joining in." Finn said while Marceline on stage stretched her body a bit when its been awhile she took this form while her breasts and ass bounced a bit in front of Me-Mow.

Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit in shock before speaking.

"So basically, you and I will still lose in their game."

"Well… it could be worse, I mean I got Phoebe to calm down somewhat and who knows, how bad could it be with them?, I mean how bad could Marcy or Phoebe winning be anyway?" Finn asked while his body shudders when he felt like he asked the worst possible thing right now before he looked around with confusion since the place was decently heated.

Bubblegum facepalms before speaking.

"Finn… I admit to being stubborn when it comes to Wizards… but saying something like that is bad luck. For starters, playing a *game* with Marceline, doesn't go well. Trust me, after all this time, my ass is still sore after our last game. Now fire elementals can be very rough when it comes to tier 15 especially those with royal blood."

"Oh…. is that why you don't like resting and like to stand in your lab all the time?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, sometimes I lay on my stomach and… I developed a donut like under whenever I sit down on my throne and during any royal meeting." Bubblegum said while feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh… wonder if you can make something for me after this… cause I don't think I'll walk right after an entire week… did Marceline ever surprise you when you sleep on your stomach and with that Donut underwear?, not that I'm trying to be a perv… but I may need a full body armor after the week is up to keep people from jumping me when I'm asleep." Finn asked while he sweatdrops.

"Of course Finn, but what you'll experience may cause you to not sit for 2 months in case Marceline or Phoebe might go for the… back door."

Finn pales greatly before he said this.

"Now I regret getting us into this… better get cyclops tears for after each session… hopefully it won't involve me using it on my buns… I… saw you and her in the A and B rooms and saw how… big she was..." Finn said while he shuddered greatly when he remembered seeing how big Phoebe was on Bubblegum.

Phoebe, who was within earshot chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Well… not as big as yours Finn… but if you behave like a good boy then you won't face what Bubblegum's ass took. Don't know about Marceline though."

That question was answered when Marceline spoke up to Rose.

"So… got a preference or mind if I surprise you?, would be… perfect since it would be surprising for everyone.

"Oh yeah… lay it on me." Rose said before Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Alright… here it is." Marceline said before she slowly grew a dick from her clit before it shockingly stopped at a full 12 inches and was around 3 inches in width… and looked a lot like a horse cock which pulsed with blood while Marceline grins at a stunned Rose.

"So… this perfect enough or need more?, I got other styles if you want… a little hint though, a certain candy princess here was able to take much more than this thanks to her gum based body and it actually left some soreness which I am proud of." Marceline teased while she stroked her cock in front of everyone while Finn pales when he really wished he didn't get him or Bubblegum into this while covering his ass with his hands.

Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment as she gently rubs her ass with hand before winking a bit at how sore it was.

Rose grins a bit before she turns around and bends over before speaking.

"How about you surprise me and really scrape my ass."

MArceline grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Need to drink that potion first, kind of need to in order to even start… hmmm… and I might as well just keep using random dick shapes to keep things fresh… better hope that potion makes your body stretchy cause I may use the largest I have on you… really pushed Bonnie to her limit that day but definitely worth it from the pleased look on her face… hehe… was banned from the castle for a few days though when she had to deal with a sore ass like no other." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Me-Mow was shocked when she heard that before she starts laughing a bit for Bubblegum's misfortune on her ass.

Rose grins before getting the potion and drank the bottle till it was empty before speaking.

"All set." She said before using her hands to spread her ass cheeks.

Marceline and Me-Mow however waits for a moment before something seemed to be off with Rose for a moment when her body didn't even shift before Huntress spoke up.

"Ironically, it was a stretching potion for oversized lovers, would could use a dick the size of Finn there, actual body size and she would stay intact and only feel pleasure." Huntress said which made Marceline grin before she spoke up.

"Lucky us then Me-Mow… looks like we can go all out, maybe use a monster form of mine I've been dying to try out but Bonnie wouldn't let me after that surprise to her ass." Marceline teased before Huntress spoke up again.

"I did add one thing however." Huntress said before she points to Rose who surprised the duo when she raised her hand and oversized Vines shot to them while Huntress jumped away from the vines before she spoke up when Marceline and Me-Mow were wrapped up in suggestive positions.

"I added a elemental boosting mix to her potion to make it a little fair since she's dealing with you and a former assassin." Huntress said before a smaller vine was called to act like a hanging hook for Huntress who grabbed onto it while Rose approached the tied up duo, mainly Me-Mow for now with a hungry look in her eyes while she licked her lips.

Said feline struggles before speaking up.

"N-Now… you're… telling us."

A moment later, Rose gripped Me-Mow's dick with her right hand before she starts to stroke it while her left with to Marceline's dick and does the same which made the duo groan from the pleasure when Rose used her vines to tease the tips of their dicks and their pussies that were still there, seems in heat, Wood Nymphs had more… subtle control of their lust.

Me-Mow, who was surprised from that action, groans a bit before she lets out a soft moan.

Bubblegum, who was also surprised after hearing of the potion's added effect, blushed a bit as she watch Rose stroking their dicks.

Finn was surprised as well but blushed when Rose grins and thrusts the vines teasing Marceline and Me-Mow.

Said duo were really caught off guard by that action before they start groaning and moaning loud as they felt Rose's vines going deep inside their pussies.

Rose grins wide when she saw their reaction before she stopped stroking Me-Mow when she saw her fully erect and focused her vines on Marceline while Me-Mow was set on the floor with more vines holding her arms and legs tightly while Rose walked around Me-Mow while looking down at her.

Said feline pants a bit before wondering what the Wood Nymph was gonna do while Marceline continues to moan a bit loud when the Vines were stroking her off and teasing her dick and a few more joined the ones in her pussy.

Rose in the meantime stopped when she had her feet standing next to Me-Mow's head before she knelt down and rests her pussy and ass right on Me-Mow's face and used a hand to grip Me-Mow's cock before she starts stroking it while a new vine went back into Me-Mow's pussy which starts to thrust in and out of said felines pussy.

Me-Mow was really surprised from that action before she moans loud again. Though they were muffled since her face was covered.

Rose grinds her ass and pussy on Me-Mow's face before she leaned down and surprising took Me-Mow's dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head and licks it while the vines pull out of Marceline's pussy, but before she could complain, they start to wrap and twist around till they resemble a large cock before it thrusts back into Marceline's pussy while the vines on her dick turned into a large hand to stroke the Vampire Queen off.

It wasn't long before Marceline starts enjoy the pleasure before Me-Mow finally starts licking Rose's pussy.

Rose moans a bit from that before she doubles her bobbing head faster on Me-Mow's dick while a second vine cock appeared near a distracted Marceline's ass and another formed near Me-Mows and it looked like they had some kind of fluid on them before they just shoved themselves inside and because of the fluid, they shot right in before they start thrusting away.

"FUCK YEAH!" Marceline moans with ecstasy as she was really loving it.

Me-Mow's moans, though muffled, got a bit loud as we before she went rough on her licking.

For a few minutes after Rose let out a loud groan from Me-Mow eating her out faster, Rose, felt Me-Mow's dick pulsing greatly in her mouth and she guessed that Marceline was close as well before she and the vines start going even faster on the two tied up woman.

Marceline and Me-Mow continues to moan and groan loud by the pleasure while Me-Mow went faster on her licking after being able to lick some of Rose's juices.

It took a few moments before before the duo came hard, starting with Me-Mow.

Me-Mow groans before she came hard inside Rose's mouth.

Rose's cheeks puff out while semen greatly flowed out of her mouth while she saw Marceline about to cum… but before said Vampire Queen could finish, Rose made a second vine hand which gripped the back of Marceline's head and with a quick motion after Marceline opened her mouth to make another groan, Rose had Marceline's dick angled back and Marceline's head was shot forward before Marceline was now sucking her own cock which the vine hand on her dick strokes her faster and faster while the vine dicks in her ass and pussy go even faster than ever.

Marceline was completely shocked since she never expected to taste and suck her own dick.

Bubblegum's jaw dropped while blushing big after seeing that.

Phoebe had a similar reaction to Bubblegum while she saw Marceline getting played with like a toy by Rose.

Finn was blushing like a tomato when he saw that and wondered what Marceline was thinking right now but it looked like she was getting close as time went by when she was forced to bob her head on her own dick by the Vine hand on her head.

Said Vampire Queen continues to taste her own dick before thinking.

_'O-Oh… Glob… T-This... Nymph chick… i-is… something. N-Never… thought I be the one to… t-taste my own… c-cock. I-It… might be gross to some… b-but with my… a-ass and… p-pussy getting… f-fucked… I-I'm in heaven… D-Definitely gonna want to invite her back to my cave._ ' She thought before a few minutes pass before Marceline groans and grunts before her pussy came hard on Rose's vine dick while Marceline's dick finally spurt out a big dose of cum in her mouth.

The Vampire Queen's cheeks puffed a bit as she starts to taste her own demonic semen while some of it leak out.

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit when she saw that when she didn't expect that while Finn felt the same when he blushed more while he saw Marceline drinking her own cum while wondering if she was ok.

Bubblegum was thinking the same thing as well while blushing big while Me-Mow, whose face was still covered, finally taps off but has no idea what's happening.

Marceline continues to drink her own cum had this thought.

_'O-Oh… *Gulp*... Glob.'_  She thought she tries to keep drinking her own cum for a few seconds before she finally taps off.

Rose got up from Me-Mow with a mouth full of semen before she turned to look to Me-Mow while said assassin saw what was happening to Marceline right before said queen taps off to see her drinking her own cum.

"O-Oh… my… G-Glob." Me-Mow said while panting with a surprised look on her face but she got caught off guard when she saw Rose bending down with puffed out cheeks right before Rose kissed Me-Mow and forced Me-Mow to drink her own cum when Rose slid her tongue into her mouth to kiss her and force her mouth open.

Me-Mow's eyes widen in shock from both the kiss and tasting her own cum in her mouth.

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock when she saw that before blushing brightly.

Phoebe and Finn blushed brightly when they saw Rose did that while Finn felt himself getting erect again when he saw Rose overpowering Marceline and Me-Mow.

Marceline was able to collect herself for a bit before looking at Rose kissing Me-Mow with one eye though hasn't realized what was happening.

A moment later, Rose pulled her head back while looking down to Me-Mow with a wide grin on her face when she got said assassin to swallow some of her own cum and knelt down and she felt how hard Me-Mow was with her ass which showed that Me-Mow's body liked the action while Rose, in some sense wondered what Me-Mow was thinking.

Said feline was panting for a bit before thinking.

_'O-Okay… c-call… me… c-crazy… but… e-even though… I-I tasted… my… o-own… c-c-cum… it… a-actually… f-felt… n-nice.'_

A moment later, Rose raised her hips a bit, and with a Vine angling Me-Mow's dick to Rose's folds, slammed herself balls deep on Me-Mow's dick before she moans and groans when she starts to ride Me-Mow with a rough fast speed.

"Gah!" Me-Mow gasps at the sudden action before she starts moaning and groaning.

Marceline, after she recovered fully, saw what was happening to Me-Mow and grins a bit when she turned into a bat to get out of the vine's holds and after flying behind Rose, turned back into her shapely human form with her dick at full power before she took a moment to watch the bouncing ass before she gripped it with a strong grip which forced Rose to stop before Marceline used her hair to angle her massive dick right at Rose's ass before she spoke up.

"Hehe, **BUCKLE UP YOU WHORE, CAUSE YOU FLIPPED MY SWITCH!"**  Marceline growled out after chuckling before she thrusts herself as deep as she physically could into Rose's ass while her eyes had a red glow while she had a fanged grin on her face.

"GAAAAHHH!" Rose screams at the sudden penetration before she starts groaning from that action which made her bounce on Me-Mow's dick a bit fast.

Marceline however raised a hand and with a fanged grin spanked Rose's ass with an audible smack before she spoke up with a demonic tone.

**"Did I say for you to move whore!, heated or not, I'll make even your instincts understand your place as my bitch!, I'm nice to those I care about but for a bitch like you... get ready to listen to commands or get ready to be punished!"**  Marceline growled out before smacking Roses other ass cheek with her other hand.

"Gah!" Rose yelps again which made stop moving.

Finn's eyes widen when he saw Marceline acting like that, but was feeling more turned on when he saw how dominant the Vampire Queen was before he heard Bubblegum spoke.

"Yup. When Marcy's switch is on, there's no stopping her. So you better stock up well on those cyclops's tears." She said while blushing brightly at the scene.

Huntress who was near the Stage while she stood on the Vine like hook just watched with a thoughtful look on her face.

Marceline in the meantime grins when she saw that before speaking up.

**"Good… now let Me-Mow go… and I'll reward you… keep her held down... and expect a serious punishment."**  Marceline said while she gripped Rose's breasts with her hands, but her fingers pinched her nipples way to hard for a moment to get the message across to the heated Nymph.

"Gah!" Rose yelps before speaking.

"Y-Yes… m-master." She said before doing exactly she was told.

**"And another thing… I'm no man even if I can make a cock that can eclipse most, call me that again and I'll do more then just spanks… understand whore?"**  Marceline teased while her hair went in front of Rose's face and they turned into a multi tailed whip to show what Marceline meant to the heated wood nymph.

"F-Forgive me… Mistress." Rose beged the Vampire Queen who grins at her.

**"Better… now Me-Mow, since you were the one pinned to the ground, want me to do something to her or do you forgive her?... oh and just a reminder… right now, I'm your mistress so try and remember that or you will be getting a punishment as well."**  Marceline teased with a demonic tone and grin on her face… seems she was serious about getting serious.

Me-Mow gulps a bit as she didn't like the sound of that before speaking up after looking Rose before speaking.

"I say… go all out… Mistress."

Marceline grins before she surprised Rose and Me-Mow by pressing on Roses ass which caused Roses pussy to fully take in Me-Mow's dick before Marceline spoke up.

**"Well… since you have been a good kitty lately, I think I should reward you for that one… just an FYI but when have I ever said that I can't use multiple dicks."**  Marceline said before she grins when a second dick appears from right under her but where her upper dick saw over, but it seemed more tentacle like before it shot in Me-Mow's pussy past the Vine which was forced out from the raw size of Marceline's cock.

"Gah!" Me-Mow gasps after feeling that sudden intrusion.

Rose was surprised when she was able to catch a glimpse from that.

Bubblegum and Finn's eyes widen in shock when they saw that before blushing brightly.

Phoebe blushed as well from the sight before she spoke up.

"Marceline ever do anything like that before?" Phoebe asked Bubblegum when she did not seeing that coming at all.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly before speaking.

"Yeah… one time she even put… two in… my ass. Which was the reason I banished her for a few months."

Finn's eyes widen while he pales brightly while praying to Glob that Marcy wouldn't use either of them on him while Phoebe blushed brightly when she could picture Marceline using her dicks on Bubblegum's ass.

Marceline on stage groans from the feeling of the two woman's holes before she spoke up.

**"Oh yeah… tight fits for both of you… hope you don't mind if I take this a bit airborn."**  Marceline said while her hair shifts to wrap around Rose and Me-Mow before she stood on her feet while holding the duo into the air before she spoke up.

**"Now… onto the fucking!"**  Marceline said with a grin on her face before she starts to thrust her hips which caused her dicks to go in and out of Me-Mow's pussy and Rose's ass while Marceline gripped Rose's ass and with the hair holding Me-Mow, starts to raise and lower Me-Mow into Rose's pussy when her cock was still inside of the Wood Nymph's pussy.

Said duo grunts and groans for a moment before they start moaning a bit loud in unison.

Marceline grins before she used more hair to grip their breasts and starts to massage them before she spoke up.

**"That's right you sluts, tell me how much your enjoying this right now!, tell me how badly you two want to cum and how bad do you want my seed filling your holes!"**  Marceline growls out with a grin on her face when she thrusts even harder into the duo while her hair wrapped around Me-Mow's dick to prevent her from cumming.

Me-Mow, grunts as she feels her dick twitching violently, while Rose groans moans from the pleasure before Me-Mow spoke up.

"O-Oh… FUCK MISTRESS!... This feels so fucking good! B-But please let me cum. I-I'll… do whatever you want!" Me-Mow moans as she really wants to cum badly.

Marceline however grins before she spoke up to Me-Mow.

**"Very good slave… but you didn't answer the question about my cum… so for your punishment…. You can't until I do… so get ready for Nightosphere level's of pain and pleasure from a restricted cock on the verge of cumming but can't cum!"**  Marceline said before she starts to thrust in and out of the duo again, and since Rose didn't speak up, that rule applied to her and when Rose got close, Marceline kept stopping to let their orgasm's die down a bit while she strokes herself a bit to keep her pleasure heightened before repeating her actions a few more times.

Me-Mow and Rose moans and groans from the sensation for some time though the duo really wanted to climax badly before Me-Mow spoke.

"Mistress I'm sorry, but please let me cum! Fill my pussy and womb with your demonic seed!"

Marceline however grins before she spoke up.

" **Nearly there, just a minute more and I'll finished slave!, last until then!"**  Marceline said while she thrusts harder and faster into the duo while her hair tightens around Me-Mow's greatly pained dick when it wanted to cum so bad but it couldn't right now while Rose was forced to ride Me-Mow's dick.

Tears were now streaming down the feline's eyes from feeling the agony of not cumming before moaning a bit.

And like Marceline said, after a minute, her dick starts twitching in the duo's holes before she spoke up.

**"Get ready slaves… I'm about to blow, you two… can cum… right… about…. NOW!"**  Marceline growls out before she hilts herself in Rose's ass and the tentacle dick shoved itself as far as it could in Me-Mow's pussy and broke into her womb before they start unloading in both women, but the hair around Me-Mow's dick stayed strong for some reason.

"GAAAAHHH!" Me-Mow screamed as she felt her womb getting bloated but wonder why Marceline wasn't letting her cum while Rose came hard around the kitty cock before she tapped off after a few seconds.

Marceline then pants for breath when she saw that before lifting Rose off of Me-Mow and looked down to Me-Mow's dick to see how it was doing right now when the hair held back her orgasm time and time again.

Said feline's dick was twitching violently while pre-cum was leaking. You can also see a bit of throbbing veins on the side.

Marceline grins before she spoke up while rubbing the tip of her finger on the strained dick.

**"So… Me-Mow… does it matter how your cock cums?** " Marceline asked while she kept teasing the dick with her finger.

Me-Mow groans before speaking.

"N-No… Mistress. I-I don't… care… h-how… just… p-please… let me… c-cum."

Marceline took a moment to grin more before she spoke up after setting her on the ground.

**"Stay on your back and I'll let you cum… understand?."**

"Y-Yes… Mistress." Me-Mow said as she remained still on the floor.

Marceline grins before she surprised Me-Mow by lifting her foot and with the hair loosening somewhat and angling Me-Mow's dick to her stomach before Marceline lightly stepped on Me-Mow's dick and while pressing it into her stomach a bit spoke up while her foot grinds a bit on the dick.

**"Then come with my foot you slut!"**  Marceline said with a grin on her face while she rubs her foot on Me-Mow's dick while rubbing it up and down on said assassin's dick.

Me-Mow grunts and groans for a moment before she lets out a loud cat like screech before her dick finally spurts out.

Surprisingly enough, the load that Me-Mow released was big which not only covered the feline's stomach, but some landed on her breasts as well.

It took about 40 seconds before Me-Mow finally taps off.

Marceline chuckles when she saw that before she took her foot off of Me-Mow's cock on her stomach before she leaned down a bit to speak up to Me-Mow.

**"So… how was that slut… enjoyed my foot?... think you'll want a repeat later with the rest of my body?"**  Marceline teased while she looked to a recently over pleasured Me-Mow.

Me-Mow was panting like crazy, but even in her weakened state, she was still able to say two words which were greatly slurred.

"Y-Y-Yeeesh… M-Mistreeessh…"

Marceline grins more before she spoke up again.

**"Hehe… good… your mine to do whatever I want with Me-Mow, if I say bend over and take my cock in your ass or pussy, you do that, if I say for you to drop what your doing and suck me off, you do that… if I say for you to lick my cunt… you do that…. Long story short Me-Mow… you are mine… but unless you don't want to experience the pleasure I can give you for being a good slave to me… well you are free to walk away… but know that this is a limited time offer and I can't have a disobedient slave… I am the Vampire Queen after all and I don't want insubordination… understand?"**  Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while her eyes glow with a dominate look in her eyes.

Me-Mow pants a bit more before speaking.

"U-Understand… I-I… stay… w-with… M-Mistress."

Marceline grins more from that before she asked this to be 100% sure she broke Me-Mow's will against her.

**"And If I ask for you to get knocked up and let me fuck you while you're pregnant… will you do that?"**  Marceline asked with a fanged grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Finn were shocked after hearing Marceline asked something like that.

Phoebe… had to admit that Marceline might be a threat for their game later and while shocked about what Marceline asked Me-Mow, she had to admit… it was a bit of a turn on to see Marceline trying to completely dominate the cat assassin.

Rose however was knocked out so she didn't know or hear what's happening.

Me-Mow had a fucked up look while enjoying the afterglow before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

Marceline grins greatly before she spoke up.

**"I'll ignore the fact that you didn't call me mistress right now… but try and remember that slave when your in your right mind… cause I'll be more than happy to remind you later if you forget… but until then… sleep."**  Marceline said with a good mood on her face while lightly kissing Me-Mow's forehead.

"T-Thank… you… m-my… lovely… M-Mistress." Me-Mow said before closing her eyes so she can sleep.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she stood up and after looking to a knocked out Rose, looked to Huntress before she spoke up.

"So do we pass?" Marceline said with her normally amused tone to her voice while a slightly surprised Huntress cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"W-Well… I would say yes, but I'm not giving the full results till after the third round, could you grab Me-Mow and your clothes and could I have Phoebe and Bubblegum walk on stage after we take a 10 minute break to clean the stage." Huntress said when she saw how many vines were on stage and it would take a bit for lesser Wood Nymphs to get them off while Rose was dragged away by Saphira while semen flowed from Rose's ass like a faucet while Marceline chuckles after she dismissed her cocks.

"Sure, just give me a moment." Marceline said when she picked up Me-Mow with her hair like she was laying on a bed and she picked up hers and Me-Mow's clothing before she floats off stage in the nude before calling to Finn.

"Hey Finn, I may have a possible mom for your kids." Marceline said with an amused tone to her voice.

Finn jolts a bit after hearing that before blushing big like a tomato.

Bubblegum didn't know if Marceline was either serious or joking.

Phoebe however had a grin on her face before she looked to Marceline.

"Not bad, I mean I heard how stubborn Me-Mow was… I wonder how Bubblegum will do when we go on stage and I show a little of what I can do." Phoebe teased while glancing to Bubblegum to see her reaction while Marceline grins when she looked to her as well.

Said Candy Monarch was blushing brightly after hearing that before she turns her head away in embarrassment.

Finn was blushing brightly as well since he's gonna watch Phoebe and Bubblegum have their way with the Water Nymph.

Marceline and Phoebe giggle a bit from the duo's reaction before Marceline spoke up.

"Hehe, seems we made the right deal with going for a game like this, these two seem perfect for breaking down and building back up… I mean… Finn has an impressive size and probably a good body but how would he do on stage later?" Marceline teased while Phoebe chuckles before she spoke up.

"No clue, he can be surprising, but I'm more than happy with… breaking Bubblegum in… seems she would have a very nice ass if I got serious instead of getting blocked by a wall." Phoebe said while grinning at Bubblegum and Finn when she looked the duo up and down with a calculating gaze.

Bubblegum blushed brightly while paling a bit after hearing this.

Finn however was now getting scare but didn't show it before thinking.

_'Oh Glob… what the Nightosphere was I thinking? If I knew this was gonna happen, I would send a note to my past self and warn me not to do it. Didn't I had a crystal ball before?... Doesn't matter now. I don't want to be broken. Glob I need to hide fast when this is over.'_

Phoebe however spoke up with an amused look on her face.

"You know Marceline, Finn was worried you would use those dicks on him… granted it would be interesting to see but I don't want him broken like that." Phoebe said while Marceline hummed like she was actually thinking of it.

Finn somehow felt a bit better after hearing Phoebe speak before hoping Marceline agrees to not using her dicks on him.

"Hmm… eh alright, I won't use them on him… but if he gets to disobedient… well… I have other things to get his attention, I mean the prostate is a interesting thing after all." Marceline said while she used her index and ring finger and then points to Finn's ass.

Said human pales greatly before he covers his ass with his hands before backing up.

Marceline laughs right then before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry you weenie… at the very least I may use just a finger… I mean would you prefer a whip or something like that?, cause you do not get how down and dirty some humans got in the past, would make me seem calm in comparison and you saw how *Calm* I was." Marceline said while giving air quotes at the calm part.

Finn still kept his ass covered before speaking.

"Y-Yes Mistress."

Marceline blinked a few times before she laughs for a bit and looks to Phoebe.

"Oh wow, might as well just call me the winner here cause I think I spooked Finn into listening to any order I give him, or do you want to switch and you get Finn Pheebs while I get Bonnie?"

Finn shook a bit before looking at Phoebe.

"Hmmm… maybe, but since you spooked Finn, I doubt we could do much to him… got any ideas?" Phoebe said before Marceline took a moment to think before grinning.

"Oh… I think so… tell me Bonnie… as long as you follow mine and Phoebe's orders during our game, you'll follow them right?" Marceline asked the Candy royal with a grin on her face while Phoebe wondered where this was going.

Bubblegum sighs for a bit before speaking.

"Well it's not like I have or anything… so yes."

Marceline nods a few times with an amused look before she looked to Finn.

"And since you have the scare of a lifetime for anything anal… will you listened to whatever we ask?" Marceline asked Finn while Phoebe was still confused about where this was going.

"Yes. As long as it's not… anal. Because let me tell you both this, I don't want nothing in my butt. But if you two want it so badly, then let me chop it up and serve it to you two on a platter." Finn said with a serious voice.

Marceline laughs from that before she spoke up.

"Oh please, I don't want to harm that cute ass of yours, but if you agree to this… then here it is… instead of Phoebe and I trying to dominate you… you two will follow our orders… and try and dominate one another." Marceline said with a grin while pointing to Finn and Bubblegum and pointing to one another with a wider grin on her face.

Phoebe was shocked when she heard that before speaking.

"Hold on a minute. I thought we were gonna try and dominate them." She said.

"Oh don't worry… cause if you and whoever you pick wins, you and the person you pick can dominate me and the person I picked, but if we win, we can do the same to you and who you picked in reverse, how about that?, seem a bit more fair since there is an actual winner between you two." Marceline said while looking to Finn and Bubblegum.

Said duo was shocked after hearing that before blushing a bit brightly.

It seems no matter what, they still lose since whoever their mistresses picks, one will be ordered to dominate the loser.

That's when Finn had this thought.

_'This deal is getting worse all the time.'_

Marceline chuckles at the duo before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… I have a prize for whoever wins for a week if they beat me and the person I pick." Marceline cryptically said while she grins at the trio.

Finn and Bubblegum wondered what the Vampire Queen meant before Phoebe spoke.

"What's the prize?"

"Simple, for one week, I'll lend Me-Mow to whoever wins as their personal servant for one week, for example… if Phoebe picks Finn… he and you would be able to do whatever you want with Me-Mow but if Bonnie and I win… well we can let her dominate the two of you since I did have her join in earlier but it became a two on two thing here and I am trying to be fair to Me-Mow here." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

Phoebe took a moment to think on that before actually liking the idea of having a little servant before speaking up.

"I'm game."

Marceline grins before she spoke up.

"Great… so how about this, whoever you pick gets a week with you for training and I do the same with my pick so we have some time to get a good rhythm going with our partner in crime for now… that sound good?... so… who is your pick?, I mean I do have the home field advantage so it's only fair to give you first pick." Marceline said before she gestures to the duo.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this as she looks at the duo before speaking.

"I think I'll pick… Bubblegum."

Marceline blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Just to be clear… this isn't a punishment until we get to my place… try to not hurt her if that's what you have in mind, I mean you don't exactly have the best temper here." Marceline said with a serious look on her face.

Phoebe raised her raised her eyebrow when she heard that before speaking.

"Okay… then I'll switch for safety reasons. You get Bubblegum and I'll take Finn."

"Wait… so you really were planning something like that?, I mean you did say for safety reasons."

"No. But you don't trust me alone with her." Phoebe retired.

"Look, I want to point out that I don't mind, but you had that blue flame thing and you do have people angry with her, so how about this, for the first two days we stick with our choices, and if they don't work out, we switch, that cool with you?" Marceline suggests to the Queen of flames.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Nah… I'll take Finn. Because my people are pissed with Bubblegum and her actions so she be safer with you."

"True, but since she has to go by there sooner or later… hmmm… maybe you could do this… if you train her… train her in a public place and show how you dominate Bonnie to the others… who knows, others might join in and not harm her if they see their queen dominating Bubblegum as a display of power." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Finn's eyes widen before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Are you insane Marcy?! I would rather be hit with hot coal."

Marceline however looked to Bubblegum before she sent her a slight glare.

"You have to head there sooner or later anyway Bonnie, so why not try and do it in a way that won't get you maimed… besides you remember the times we had sex in public right?, once when we went to that nude beach and no one complained and the other time behind your castle while guards were patrolling the place when you wanted that extra thrill, besides with you nearly icing the Fire Kingdom, something needs to be done so why not in a way that won't get you killed anytime soon." Marceline said with crossed arms.

Finn and Phoebe were shocked when they heard that before blushing a bit before Bubblegum, who also blushes, spoke.

"Okay first of all Marcy, no one complained at the nude beach was because everyone was doing it. Plus it was different since we were trying to liven our relationship."

"Yeah, but how about behind your castle, I mean you can't deny you were the one who suggested that, besides how are you not going to cause a flash mob at the Fire Kingdom when no one trusts you there?, they would rather see your head on a pike for what you did and while what I'm suggesting might be humiliating, it will at least keep you alive." Marceline said with a more worried tone to her voice.

Bubblegum can see how worried the Vampire Queen was before the Candy Monarch sighs before speaking.

"Okay fine I'll do it. But I have three conditions of my own."

"Well… I could try the three myself but you would have to take anything that deals with Phoebe and her people up with her, I mean different kingdom different rules after all." Marceline said while shrugging her arms while standing in the nude.

Bubblegum sighs again before speaking.

"Okay."

"So what are the three conditions anyway?" Phoebe asked when she looked to Bubblegum with a raised eyebrow.

"1) When this is over and I help fix your people's Matrixes, I want you to personally ban me from entering your kingdom forever."

Phoebe blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"May I ask why since my people might actually warm up to you after that a bit?" Phoebe asked with a curious look on her face.

"Forgive me but I don't think they will once they have piece of me. Better if I don't disturb the peace from there."

Phoebe took a moment before sighing.

"Look, I can't do that for two reasons, one, you would have been able to fix a Matrix of a Fire Elemental and that would have made up some of what you did to my people, and the second… well… let's just say that my place is fireproof and I couldn't get more of that ass if you kept away." Phoebe said while giving Bubblegum a grin while Marceline laughs at that last bit.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

"Fine, I'll think of the first one later. 2) Second condition… Let me at least send you the money to help rebuild the your Giants."

"Unfortunately we have the money, it's the materials that are an issue and they can only be found deep in the fire kingdom where the head gets to the point that only the strongest of fire elemental's can stand it, like royals like myself, I mean how do you think I was able to blow each one up with ease?" Phoebe asked with a genuine look of curiosity on her face.

Bubblegum facepalms before speaking.

"Glob darnit. Forget the conditions. Didn't think this through. You know what? I'm just gonna isolate myself in my castle for month."

"Well I do have an idea but I'm not 100% sure on it since I won't like this as much as you, and I don't want anyone to worry about you by staying that that castle for to long." Phoebe said while even she looked unsure of what she was about to suggest.

"Well after what I'm about to do, besides fixing the Matrixes and participating in Marcy's game that would be my option. But tell me please." Bubblegum said.

"*Sigh* Fine but don't say I didn't warn you and that I'm not fully on board with this either… but the council in my kingdom suggested that instead of war… there… could be a political marriage to you… and I.. that can keep my citizens from going to war on their own... " Phoebe said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Finn, Bubblegum, and Marceline were shocked after hearing this before Bubblegum spoke up.

"A… m-marriage… with… y-you and… m-me?"

"Yeah… they would have suggested my brothers but they already have wives of their own and I was… the only single one there... *Sigh*... I mean Glob when I told them that you could be in a relationship already, they told me that by hearing rumors from scouts at the borders of my kingdom, they told me your normally in your lab and don't even leave, I mean they wanted to force you to pair with one of their own nobile sons or daughters and try and get a child from you to act as leverage, I tried to fight it but do you know any other way to keep the peace between two kingdoms besides that!?, I fought it but they told me if I didn't do something, then they would have by unanimous decision to wage war on the Candy Kingdom by popular vote when they had to have some soldiers restrain citizens in the past from going on kamikazi runs to your castle." Phoebe said while placing her hand on her face while looking very frustrated herself.

Bubblegum was beyond shock after hearing this. She had no idea Phoebe was in this predicament.

That's when the Candy Monarch took a moment to this through.

'So… If I marry… Phoebe, then our Kingdoms won't go to war. But if I don't, it's either war or being used as leverage.'

However Phoebe said this which was a bit odd.

"However, they told me as long as one of us could produce an heir for the Fire Kingdom when the time comes, they don't really care if you go around and do who knows what with someone else as long as you don't cause any trouble with the fire Kingdom, they want you to take responsibility in some way and they thought a kid of yours could have a similar intellect to yours and after I stepped down, the kid could take over… Glob… I don't know how to even fight this without pissing someone off." Phoebe said while it seemed like she was rambling right now.

Bubblegum could see the turmoil. So she took a moment to really think on this before she said something that shocked everyone that's left in the group.

"I'll do it."

Phoebe jolts before probably asking the one question that was on their minds.

"Huh?" Phoebe said while looking to Bubblegum with a surprised look on her face.

"I said, I'll marry you." Bubblegum said while Phoebe blushed somewhat from that.

"B-But they said that only the kid was needed, granted I don't want to cause the kid issues but I don't want to force you into this one, I mean what about Finn and Marceline, they could be in a relationship with you and the council would be cool with that as long as a kid was made." Phoebe said to make sure of this.

"You said that the kid had to be intelligent right? And what better way for the child to not only inherit my geniuses, but your strong leadership skills." Bubblegum countered.

"B-But what about the whole you being able to go to others?, I mean I don't want to tie you down and restrict you like that, I mean I'm not the fondest person to you but I don't want to lock you in one area for years." Phoebe countered to try and reason with Bubblegum, she knew Huntresses potions were only a 24 hour thing right now.

Bubblegum sighs a bit before speaking.

"You have a point, just thought this union will bring our kingdoms to peace."

However Marceline grins a bit when she had a thought before she spoke up.

"Hey Pheebs, mind clarifying something… as long as a kid is born for the Fire Kingdom and has parents to raise it, your kingdom will be good right?, and Bonnie is open game before and after it right?" Marceline asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

Huntress, who was helping with the cleanup, was listening in with some attention while getting surprised from what she just heard.

Finn, Bubblegum and Phoebe were wondering where Marceline was going with this before Phoebe spoke.

"Where you are going with this Marceline?"

"Simple… why just marry one person when you could merry multiple ones… I mean… Finn here an eligible bachelor, and I wouldn't mind getting together with him since I can't get knocked up right now, and since Finn is the hero of Ooo, people can't complain if he also merry's Bonnie outside of the kingdom… I mean wouldn't that cause allies of Finn in the past to break up their ties to said kingdom who insults Finn in their eyes?... and your council did say that as long as you produced a kid, they can't complain if Bonnie here shacks up with someone else." Marceline suggests to the group to try and turn this in a way that could work for a lot of people when she found quite a number of loopholes.

Finn, Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen while their jaws dropped with shocked looked on their face after hearing Marceline suggested this.

However, they couldn't seem to find nothing wrong with this plan.

"So Pheebs, how is that plan?, think you can share Finn along with the rest of us ladies?" Marceline teased while she had a grin on her face.

Finn and Phoebe, especially Phoebe, blushed brightly after hearing that before Phoebe spoke.

"Ummm… I-I don't know. I mean no offense to Finn but, what if things get awkward? He is my ex after all."

"Well maybe, but it doesn't mean you can't be friends with benefits though… gives you options considering what Finn is packing under those clothes… I mean think about it, you may have to marry Bonnie, but they can't exactly say you can't have your own lovers as long as you or Bonnie knock one another up right?" Marceline teased while she had a wide grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly after hearing that.

Finn blushed as well while feeling very nervous on how this conversation is going before he tries to calm himself by thinking of a song.

Phoebe took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"You have a point."

"Yep, and no real strings attached, you and Finn could bump uglies and call it a day or try and date again but the end result is really to mess with your council and I got plenty of comebacks for them if they try anything." Marceline said with a grin still on her face.

Phoebe blushed a bit at the mere mention of maybe dating Finn while said human was somehow in his own world right now.

The young Flame Royal took a good moment to really think on this before she finally made a decision before speaking.

"Alright. I agree."

Marceline smirks before she looked to Finn before she spoke up.

"Hear that Finn, seems you may have a slight chance of becoming Pheebs boyfriend again… but don't forget that you may have to… recruit others if you get what I mean right to help make this plan work better." Marceline teased while she sent Finn a grin.

However it seems Finn wasn't listening, 'cause whatever song he thought caused him to hum through the tune.

Marceline sweatdrops before she grins and gestures for everyone to keep quiet while she floats around Finn while he was distracted.

Said unsuspecting human, continues to hum through the song before he said the last few words in the song.

_"...the holes of my sweater."_

Marceline grins a bit when she wasn't seen yet and with a quick burst of speed, her hands shot to Finn's clothed covered ass and squeezed it a few times to get Finn back to reality while she hums when she felt how toned Finn was.

Finn's eyes widen before he jolts before screaming.

"AAAHHH!" He yelps before looking back to see the grinning Vampire Queen before speaking.

"What the ball Marcy?"

"What, you can't tell me you didn't expect me to do that when you weren't paying attention… I must say though, got a nice hard ass so I hope the rest of your body is like that later." Marceline teased while she continues to massage Finn's ass.

Finn shudders before he moved Marceline's hands away before he moves away for a bit.

MArceline giggles when she sees Finn doing that before she spoke up.

"Well just pay attention next time and you won't feel my hands on your ass, anyway, you get where we're going with this right when I say that you may have to… recruit other ladies right?" Marceline teased while she sent Finn a fanged grin.

Finn blushed a bit brightly after hearing that before nodding his head at Marceline.

"Good boy, now then, since we got that out of the way, want to talk about any possible ally princess who would agree?, the more princesses there are the better to intimidate Phoebe's council after all… maybe we could… add Huntress since she did take Finn's virginity." Marceline teased while Huntress raised an eyebrow when she head that but she kept silent when she and a few others were nearly done with getting the stage clean.

Finn blushed brightly at the memory but wondered what Huntress would say.

Phoebe blushed a bit as well before speaking.

"I'm not sure. I mean there's Slime Princess. She and I do get along."

"Well it's a start, tell you what… I have some people who owe me one who can look into each kingdom and the surrounding lands for any ladies who are interested… I could tell you, Finn, and Bonnie here about each of them and we could… make a personal visit after we visit Slime princess, but I think this conversation will have to wait since Huntress and the others up there are getting rid of the last of the vines." Marceline said while she points to the stage which showed that Huntress and the others are nearly done like she said.

Finn, Phoebe and Bubblegum look back to see the stage almost clean.

A minute later, Huntress kicked some of the larger vines off the stage when it was pushed to the edge and the stage was cleaned a moment later by a couple water Nymphs who made water go over the stage to get anything left on the stage and manipulated the water into a sink, long story short, the stage was sparklingly clean.

"Alright, if there are no issues right now, could Princess Bubblegum, Phoebe, and Aqua step on stage?" Huntress asked while the Water Nymph from earlier walked on stage with a smile on her face before Marceline looked to Phoebe and Bubblegum before speaking up.

"Give us a good show you two, might as well have an early honeymoon right here." Marceline said while winking at the duo.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly after hearing that before walked up on stage.

After said duo go on stage, they heard Huntress speaking up.

"Sorry for the wait you two, hope things work out with your marriage later." Huntress said while she had a neutral look on her face.

Phoebe and Bubblegum blushed brightly again after hearing that.

It seems that no one's gonna let this go and that their conversation was audible.

"Well then, take a moment to introduce yourself to Aqua here and I'll get off stage, remember that Aqua has to drink the potion first so there is that for my two cents." Huntress said before she walked off stage which left the three alone on stage while Aqua smiles when she waved at the duo.

"Hi again… hope I don't make you uncomfortable." Aqua said with a smile on her face when she approached the duo.

Phoebe and Bubblegum looked at Aqua before Phoebe spoke.

"No. Not at all." She said while Bubblegum nods in agreement.

"Good to know, and hope I can know you two better since I overheard that you two are getting married… but the relationship is open… and with the surprises so far, than things might get fun with you two." Aqua said while licking her lips.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed a bit before they decide to rip the bandage and start undressing.

It took about 3 minutes before the duo were completely nude.

Aqua took in their shapely figures before she spoke up.

"Oh… tasty looking, hope you don't mind if I do the same." Aqua said before she starts to strip down, and since she was wearing a bikini which after a couple pulls of the think string it had, caused the bikini top and bottom to fall to the ground to show a shapely figure, Aqua had bouncy C to D cup breasts and a shapely ass with a good figure that the bikini seemed to restrict greatly while her breasts bounced free.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed a bit brightly as they looked at the Water Nymph's body while Finn just blushed brightly as he watches.

Marceline grins when she saw the nude well figured royals and the Water Nymph before she spoke up to Finn.

"Hey Finn, mind doing me a favor, I'll be taking Me-Mow to get her and I clean so mind telling me what we missed later?, I'll be sure to get back when it's your turn though to really see you in action though so I can see what you can really do when I… train you later." Marceline teased before kissing Finn on the lips for a second to get his attention before she floats away while Me-Mow rests on her hair that was shaped into a bed.

Finn blushed like a tomato while feeling surprised at that action before he brought his fingers to his lips.

However he was now a bit worried on the training part.

Meanwhile on stage, Aqua went over to get the potion she got and she teased the two royals by bending down and wiggling her ass as the duo.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed a bit after seeing that while they both rubbed their arms.

A moment later, Aqua stood back up and uncorked the potion and drank it all in one go before she set the bottle on her bikini and turned to the duo while she waits for the potion to take effect.

A moment later, Aqua shudders before water starts to build around her before it moved next to her and…a second Aqua was formed next to her.

Phoebe, Bubblegum and Finn were surprised when they saw before Finn looked at Huntress Wizard who was standing near him before speaking.

"Another side effect?"

"No, unlike the power boosting potion for Rose, Aqua took one that boosts her control of her water manipulating powers, so abilities that are troublesome for some would be easier to do after consuming that potion, the heat like effect is the side effect that I purposely made for this test, anyway, actions are better than words so just watch for now."

A moment later, the two Aqua's approached the duo with stubble swings of their hips to tease the two royals.

Said duo blushed bit as they wondered what Aqua and her double will do.

A moment later, the duo was in front of Phoebe and Bubblegum before they kissed them lightly on the lips and start to kiss their way down their bodies while taking their time by kissing and licking the two royal's nipples.

Bubblegum and Phoebe first blushed brightly after they both got kissed before the duo shudders a bit from that action.

A moment later, the two Aqua's went lower till they were kneeling in front of Bubblegum and Phoebe's folds before they used their thumbs to spread them out to take a moment to look at them before the real Aqua, the one with Phoebe, spoke up.

"You know, using a cock would be good, but why not just do things like this for a bit." Aqua said before she and the clone start to lick their folds and the inside of them with careful licks.

Bubblegum and Phoebe shudders a bit before they let out some slight moans.

Finn was blushing brightly at the scene while feeling turned on by that.

Huntress saw his issue before she just looked back when she and Saphira could help him out later.

For a few minutes, the two Aqua's kept up their actions before the duo slid their watery tongues deep into Phoebe and Bubblegum's pussies before the tongues start to dance around inside of them while giving the two royals various feelings for different reactions.

"Gah!" The two royals gasps a bit before their faces had a beep blush as they pant and moan a bit.

The two Aqua's then used their hands on their asses by holding their ass cheeks, but they then spread their ass cheeks before they quickly slid one of their middle fingers into said royals asses and teased them there along with them eating them out at a much faster rate.

Bubblegum and Phoebe jolts a bit from that action which caused their pussies to tighten a bit.

Aqua and her double grin a bit when they felt that before they continue their actions by thrusting their middle fingers in and out of Bubblegum and Phoebe's asses while their tongues danced more inside of them.

Bubblegum and Phoebe grunts and groans for a moment before they felt their folds leaking a bit.

Finn gulps a bit as he keeps watching while feeling his dick getting erect.

Huntress sighs when she sees that before she spoke up to Finn while standing next to him.

"Hey Finn, need a hand with your problem?" Huntress bluntly said to the cybernetic human.

Finn jolts a bit as he realized what the Forest Nymph said before speaking.

"N-No. I'm fine Huntress." He said while blushing a bit brightly.

Huntress however just points down with a raised eyebrow while keeping quiet.

Finn continues to blush before he tries to think calm thoughts to make his erection go down as he continue to watch.

Huntress just rolled her eyes at Finn being quiet and after a second, just used her hand to unzip his pants while standing next to him.

Finn jolts a bit before looking at said Wood Nymph before speaking.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Before you complain, take a look around at the other people here." Huntress said before she got Finn's dick out of his pants and was stroking him off slowly with her hand while she looked to the stage.

Finn groans for a bit before he looks around the room.

To his surprise, most of the men and woman here were already paired up and were already having sex with one another and looking to the stage, some pairings were really strange, some were of Elemental's like Wood Nymphs and Flame Elemental's getting together, Water and Fire, and some rock people were here, there were even a few Rainicorns in the mix, all in all, there were more, but the only ones who weren't doing much were some people with notepads in their hands while they scribble on them as they watched the show on stage.

Finn was very surprised after seeing everyone having their own fun before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard saw him looking to her before she spoke up while slowing down a little.

"I can still stop you know, or maybe do more since you can recover quickly." Huntress said with a shrug while she got ready to pull her hand away from Finn's dick.

That's when said human said this.

"D-Don't stop." He said with a slight blush on his face.

Huntress didn't say anything, but she did speed up her stroking again while the camera went back to the trio plus one clone on stage.

It looked like the two Aqua's were doing a good job so far when they continue to eat out the two royals and they added their index fingers to Phoebe's and Bubblegum's asses before they starts to thrust those digits in and out and their tongue danced inside of their pussies to help set them off much quicker.

Bubblegum and Phoebe shudders and moans from the pleasure before the duo felt their climaxes approaching.

The two Aqua's sped up their actions more while the original Aqua had a lust filled look on her face when she saw how close the two were.

About 5 minutes later, the two royals grunts before they screamed in unison before their pussies climaxed at the same time.

The two Aqua's in turn licked harder and faster on the two to really make their orgasms last much longer while they lapped up their fluids, and the odd thing was that Aqua could taste how hot Phoebe was and the clone could taste how sweet Bubblegum was which got transferred to Aqua herself who had to hum a bit from the odd combination.

It took about 25 seconds before Phoebe and Bubblegum finally tapped off.

The Aqua's pulled away from the duo and licked their lips before Aqua spoke up.

"Interesting flavors you two have, and seems I was able to taste how sweet Bubblegum was as well thanks to my clone here." Aqua said while she sent the duo a lust filled grin.

Phoebe and Bubblegum pants for a bit while the two royals had deep blushes on their faces after hearing that.

The Main Aqua looked off stage for a moment when she wasn't distracted before she chuckles a bit before speaking up with a lust filled grin.

"Seems were not the only ones having fun now… I mean it looks like Huntress is having a bit of fun with Finn right now, and other people here are really getting into it… guess seeing two rounds of sex will do that to people." Aqua said while pointing a thumb at said duo.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were confused before they turned around before their eyes widen in shock before blushing big as they saw multiple strangers having their own fun before their blush deepens when they set their eyes on Huntress giving Finn a hand job.

A moment later, Huntress surprised the duo when she decided to get some of her own fun for herself when she surprised Finn by kneeling down in front of him and starts to lick the tip of his dick with her tongue and continues to stroke him off while she ignored the people around her.

Finn shudders for a bit before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob… H-Huntress." He said before moaning a bit.

A moment later, Finn heard giggling when Saphira walked into view before she spoke up.

"Interesting sight, mind if I join in Huntress?, I can even take that potion you and Finn gave me and we can have both tests at once and get this out of the way." Saphira said with a grin on her face.

Finn was surprised when heard that before looking at Huntress to see what she will say when she pulled her head away.

"Hmmm… I don't see why not, but we would have to be on stage first, I have cameras recording things on stage so I can review it later, get on Stage Finn, I'll be there in a second." Huntress said while she let go of Finn's dick and stood up.

Finn pants for a but was shocked to hear that Huntress Wizard was recording this before he looks at Saphira.

"Nice, might as well make this into a seven way if we get Bubblegum, Phoebe, and Aqua in on it, see you on stage Finny." Saphira said while she winked to him before she and Huntress head to the stage while Finn's teased dick was at full power from what Huntress did.

Finn groans a bit before he nervously starts walking towards the stage.

Aqua grins a bit when she saw that before glancing to Phoebe and Bubblegum to see their reactions to Huntress, Saphira, and Finn joining in while Finn's full power dick was on display to the three, it made Aqua's already soaked folds feel more soaked when her heated body wanted to feel it enter her so bad but she had more control than Flannery and Rose.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were at first shocked to hear that Finn, Huntress and Saphira were gonna do their test on stage with them before the duo blushed a bit brightly when they saw Finn's dick at full power before said human was on stage while feeling a bit nervous.

"Hope you three don't mind if we join in, might as well save time so we can get to the final round, we will be taking a break after this so no worries about recovering after this." Huntress said before she starts to strip down with Saphira doing the same a moment later which showed her ebony skin to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit as he couldn't help but look at Saphira's skin. He was tempted to touch it.

A minute to two later, Huntress was in the nude along with Saphira which showed that they had shapely figures, Saphira more so then Huntress but Huntress had more muscle then Saphira which showed that Huntress trained a lot it seemed.

Huntress had C cup breasts while Saphira had D to E cup breasts, Huntress had a thin but toned frame, while Saphira's was shapely with an ass that you could bounce a coin off of.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed a bit brightly when they saw both girls bodies while Finn…

Finn stares at AWE to see how beautiful Huntress and Saphira look while blushing brightly.

Saphira grins a bit before she looked to Finn before she spoke up.

"Don't leave us hanging Finny… mind if we see what kind of bod your packing underneath the outfit?" Saphira said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly knowing they're gonna see Finn in his birthday suit.

Said Finn finally shook his head a bit before speaking.

"S-Sorry. You and Huntress have such beautiful bods." He said before he covers his mouth with his hand after saying that.

Huntress however sighs before she spoke up.

"Look Finn, right now, while the embarrassed look you have maybe cute to others, we are trying to test you, so instead of being embarrassed, just strip down so we can start already?, I'm pretty sure most here would get tired of the embarrassed look on your face right now when you technically have multiple women willing to please you and would like to changed places." Huntress said while pointing a thumb at some jealous men in the room while they went to some of the other woman to have their own fun.

Bubblegum and Phoebe felt a bit jealous when they heard Finn compliment Huntress and Saphira's bodies and not theirs.

Finn didn't need to look since he had feeling that most men would want to be in his shoes.

He also had a feeling he might've upset Huntress Wizard with his stalling before speaking.

"R-Right. Sorry Huntress." He said before he starts taking off his clothes which took about a couple of minutes before being completely nude, minus his bear hat.

Huntress rolled her eyes before she walked forward and with a quick snatching motion, gripped Finn's bear hat before she pulled it off with one quick motion to show his golden locks and how long the hair was…. It seemed to go down to his ass.

Phoebe and Bubblegum's eyes sparkle a bit when they were surprised to see how long and shiny the human's hair was.

Finn however was not happy before speaking.

"What the ball Huntress? My hat wasn't in the way."

"That's what you think, I mean memories and habit aside, do you really want to risk this hat getting damaged?, I mean how would one of us grip your head and not damage your hat when it's on your head?, if you want to risk it, be my guest, but I doubt anyone would fix it since you were being stubborn about this…. Besides… if you keep your hat off, Saphira and I could do this to you..." Huntress said while she gestured for Finn to take the hat but used her free hand to lightly scratch Finn's head in a pleasing way.

Finn did take his hat back but shivered a bit after feeling that before taking a moment to think on this before he finally drops his hat to his clothes before speaking.

"You could've told me first before." He said while blushing.

"Maybe, but you seem to like strong women an so I figure I should act aggressive for now, and after Saphira drinks her potion, she will get very aggressive." Huntress teased while she used her free hand to reach down to Finn's dick and after pressing her body against Finn's, starts to stroke his dick while it rests against her right hip.

Finn shudders a bit from that feeling before he looks at the Forest Nymph's eyes.

They didn't have much in terms of love, maybe friendship mainly, but she did have a lot of lust and mischief in them when she speeds up her stroking motion while she surprised Finn by kissing him on the lips in front of everyone while Saphira grins a bit before she went to get her potion.

Bubblegum and Phoebe's eyes widen while blushing brightly at the scene.

However they once felt a bit jealous though have no idea why.

Finn was completely caught off guard by that action before he melt into the kiss before he returns it.

That's when the human did something to surprise Huntress.

First he slides his tongue on the Forest Nymph's mouth before having to fight hers. Then he brought one hand on Huntress's right breast before squeezing it a bit before he brought his other hand down and manage to find Huntress's folds before Finn starts rubbing it.

Huntress moans a bit from that while she speeds up her stroking a bit before she pulled her head away before she spoke up.

"Want to just skip the foreplay?, watching all of this has gotten me soaked as you can feel." Huntress said while she waits for Finn's response while Saphira walked back on stage right after she drank her potion.

Finn's face had a deep blush before speaking up.

"Y-Yeah. Let's just do it." He said before he squeezed Huntress's breast again.

Huntress moans from that before she looked to Finn with a slight blush on her face.

"Get on your back then… might as well show you how a wood Nymph dances on a dick." Huntress teased with a slight grin on her face while Saphira's body shudders when the potion starts to kick in.

Finn looks at Huntress before he surprises the Forest Nymph by giving her a quick kiss to the lips before he pulls back before speaking.

"Whatever you say beautiful." He said before he steps back a few before he lays down on his back leaving his dick standing like a tower.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were blushing brightly when they saw that.

Huntress took a moment to crack her neck before she walked up to Finn and stopped to look at Saphira with a slight smile on her face.

"So… how was the potion Saphira?, think the new form works for you?" Huntress cryptically said when she looked away from the group.

Bubblegum, Phoebe and Finn, though laying down but was able to move his head, were surprised before blushing big when they saw what Saphira's form had changed into when she spoke up.

"Oh… I like it… very… interesting to say the least." Saphira said when the camera panned to her to show from the head first that she grew black cat ears on her head, fur covered her body in patterns on the way down to give her a slightly modest covering, but thinks to the heat like effect, her nipples were seen while the fur went lower to reveal that she got a black cat tail and her pussy was seen when the fur was parted somewhat while her hands and feet turned into something more cat like… all in all, Saphira looked like a very sexy catgirl.

Bubblegum and Phoebe blushed brightly while Finn, who was feeling the same, said this.

"Mathematical."

"Yep, took a bit to work with but I managed to give a potion that could give a person cat like attributes… so Saphira… mind showing Finn what you can do with that form?, I can wait for next time." Huntress said which made Saphira grin with fanged teeth before she spoke up with a slight purr to her voice.

"Oh… I'll purrfectly drain Finn dry… hope you don't mind if I go all out here… I'm having trouble holding back thanks to the heat part of the potion." Saphira said before she walks over to Finn and Huntress with a slight swing of her hips and tail while her juices drip down her legs.

Finn blushed a bit while feeling his dick twitch with excitement.

"Of course… I had my turn last time, might as well see you get really wild." Huntress said before she looked to Phoebe, Bubblegum, and the two Aquas were watching them before she spoke up.

"I'll let you two have some one on one time, I'll go to Bubblegum and Phoebe's team for now, have fun." Huntress said while she walked away from the duo while Saphira gave Finn a fanged grin when she licked her lips.

Finn blushed a bit before he sends Saphira a kind smile.

A moment later, Saphira got onto all fours, and with a surprising cat like walk, got between his legs before she spoke up.

"So Finny… think I can get some fresh cream from you?, I at least like to have some manners before I enjoy a tasty meal." Saphira teased while she licked her lips again when her head got close to Finn's dick.

Said human blushed brightly before speaking.

"S-Sure. Go right ahead."

Meanwhile with Huntress when she approached the others… she heard this which made her and everyone else look over.

"OH GLOB!" Finn groans out when one moment, Saphira opened her mouth, the next she was instantly deepthroating his entire dick and bobbing her head while she purrs which was felt by Finn while she quickly bobbed her head while she made gagging noises but it didn't seem to bother her… in fact it looked like she enjoyed choking on his dick a the entire time.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were blushing like a tomato as they watch this.

Huntress smirked a bit before she looked to Phoebe, Bubblegum, and the two Aquas before she spoke up.

"So ladies… hope you don't mind if I join in." Huntress said before vines came from her clit and formed into a green colored dick while she sent a slight smirk to the two royals while the Aqua's grin when they did the same and summoned water based dicks when they got up.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised before blushing big as they see the three dicks around them.

"So… your highnesses… shall we start?" Huntress asked with a grin on her face when she walked forward and the scene went back to Finn and Saphira while Saphira continues to gag herself on Finn's dick to try and drain him dry with lust filled eyes while her tongue danced around his cock.

Said human groans and moans as he was loving this feeling before speaking.

"O-Oh… Glob… S-Saphira… Y-You're… mouth and… t-that… t-tongue of… y-yours… feels so… f-fucking… g-good."

Saphira couldn't really speak right now, but when she heard Finn compliment her, she did speed up her actions while her purring got stronger on Finn's dick.

Finn grunts a bit while grinding his teeth a bit before he brought his hands on top of Saphira's head before making her go real deep on his dick.

Saphira gagged a bit more from that, but instead of fighting it, she tried to relax her throat on Finn's cock while she looked up to him with lust filled eyes while she just relaxed and waits for Finn to act.

Finn then moved Saphira's head up and down with a little speed.

Saphira in turn, just lets Finn do what he does while she plays with her folds with her hands while she made more gagging and purring sounds around Finn's dick.

Said human continues to face fuck Saphira before thinking.

_'OH FUCK! This feels amazing. I don't ever want to leave this pussy's mouth. Definitely gonna want to have her join me the whole marriage thing.'_

Saphira in turn used her free hand to fondle Finn's balls while she continues to please Finn's dick when she felt him getting close.

_"Come on Finn… go ahead and give this kitty her cream!"_  Saphira mentally thought while she bobs her head at a quicker speed.

About 5 minutes later, Finn couldn't hold back his climax before he grunts before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before holding Saphira's head down all the way making his dick hit the back of her throat before it spurts out a big dose of cum inside Saphira's mouth and throat.

Sapira's eyes widen when her nose brushed against Finn's groin, along with a bit of his blonde pubes, before she felt Finn fire down her throat which in turn caused her eyes to roll back into her head when she came hard as she drank his cum which caused her to soak her hand with her fluids.

It took about 15 seconds before Finn finally taps off.

Saphira tapped off as well before she just rests her head on Finn's groin while she waits for him to fully enjoy her mouth while she took this moment to recover.

Finn pants for a few before he uses one hand to pet Saphira's head, along with one of her cat ears before speaking.

"D-Did… the… c-cute… s-sexy kitty… e-enjoy… her… c-cream?"

Saphira purred a bit more before she pulled her head up while taking her time with letting her tongue run along his dick before she fully pulled it off with a pop before she took a moment to breath properly before speaking up.

"The… Cute… Kitty enjoyed… h-her cream… but y-you have a couple… more holes to fill before t-this pussy is satisfied." Saphira turned away from Finn while she continues to crawl on all fours and had her tail lift to show her soaked pussy and her shapely ass to Finn before she just looks back at him with a begging look in her eyes to really tease Finn while she shook her ass at him.

Said human blushed a bit brightly as he saw that before speaking up.

"Lay on your back then."

Saphira grins a bit before she turned on her back like a cat would submissively do before she used her hands to hold her legs opened when she presents herself to Finn again.

Finn this time grins a bit as he already feels his dick getting erect and twitch with excitement before speaking up.

"Good kitty." He said before he gets up and walk towards Saphira with his dick at full power before he goes and had his dick aimed at Saphira's pussy before speaking.

"You ready… my sexy cat."

Saphira grins when she hears that before she spoke up.

"Are you my sexy king?... might as well tame this feline and make her your own." Saphira said with a grin on her face.

Finn grins after hearing that before he inserts his dick inside Saphira's pussy.

"AH!" Saphira groans when she felt how big Finn was before she sent Finn a lust filled look before she spoke up.

"Go on my king, fill me up!" Saphira teased while she wiggles her ass a bit which caused her pussy to rub Finn's dickhead inside of her.

Finn groans a bit before he looks at Saphira in the eyes before speaking.

"Oh fuck Saphira, your pussy feels great. I'm definitely taking you home with me when we're done with the test. Really want to keep having tier 15 with you." He said which made Saphira grins before she spoke up.

"Hehe, good thing I can't get knocked up yet… I want to see how much stamina you have when we have sex back at your place… hope you don't have neighbors or roommates cause we might get complaints from how loud we'll be… now start fucking me and we can get serious later." Saphira said with a fanged grin when she looked to Finn with sky colored eyes that twinkled with lust.

Finn looked to Saphira with lust in his eyes before speaking.

"With pleasure beautiful." He said before he starts thrusting his dick in and out as hard as he can.

"OH MY FUCKING GLOB!" Saphira loudly groans with a pleased look on her face while the scene went to show Huntress while she held Phoebe's head while she had her suck her dick while the two Aqua's were fucking Bubblegum's pussy and ass while they lift and lower her on their dicks.

Phoebe gags a bit as she tries to pleasure Huntress's dick while Bubblegum was moaning and groaning loud after getting both her pussy and ass getting filled.

"So, you say your the aggressive type, but it looks like when someone is overpowering you, you become nothing more then a cock sucking slut….try and deny it if you want, but the more you suck it, the better you get." Huntress said with a slight smirk on her face when Phoebe was able to take her dick deeper into her mouth without issues after a bit of work.

Said Flame Royal was able to look at Huntress before thinking.

_'I'll show you aggressive bitch.'_  She thought before she was able to move Huntress's hands away before Phoebe starts bobbing her head hard with gusto.

"Ohhh… yeah… much better…" Huntress groans out with a slight blush on her face while she fondles her breasts, and while Phoebe was distracted, Huntress summoned a few Vines from nearby which slithered behind Phoebe without getting her attention since she was trying to suck Huntress's cock harder while Huntresses pre-cum dripped out of her… and had a surprisingly honey like taste to it.

Phoebe, who continues to suck hard on the Forest Nymph's dick without realizing what's behind her, then decides to up the ante by bringing her hand to Huntress's folds before inserting three fingers inside before she starts thrusting them.

"Oh… Glob… yes Phoebe… yes!" Huntress moans out with a seductive tone while she placed her hands back on Phoebe's head, but instead of forcing her to take it deeper, she just lightly rubbed her scalp with her fingers and thanks to the potion affecting Phoebe, she wasn't burning Huntress right now.

A moment later the vines angle behind Phoebe's holes before they used some lube like fluid before they shot right into her ass and pussy stopped deep in her holes before they start to thrust in and out of her holes.

Phoebe's eyes widen from the sudden double penetration at both of her holes which caused her moan loudly but was muffled thanks to Huntress's dick in her mouth.

Huntress groans from the feeling of Phoebe moaning on her cock while she lightly thrusts her hips which caused her dick to enter and exit Phoebe's mouth while the vines danced in her pussy and ass.

Phoebe's groans and moans, which again are muffled, before she starts thinking.

_'I-I will… n-not be… OUTDONE!'_  She thought before she resumes bobbing her head as hard as she can before doing the same thing with her fingers inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans from that action while she keeps thrusting her hips while the camera shifts to Bubblegum and the two Aquas who were now fucking Bubblegum's ass at the same time with one Aqua was on her back and the other was on top of Bubblegum whole they were licking and kissing her neck and teasing her breasts.

Bubblegum continues to moan and groan at the sensation before thinking.

_'O-Oh… Glob!... I haven't… f-felt… this… f-fucking… good for… a-awhile.'_

The two Aqua's were so busy with pleasing Bubblegum, that they and Bubblegum didn't notice a figure until their shadow was right over them.

"Wow, didn't expect her to take two cocks into her ass like that, I got banned from the kingdom for a month or so for that one." A familiar voice teased over the trio.

Bubblegum had a feeling who it was before she turns her head to see who spoke.

Turns out it was Marceline who was looking down at the trio before she spoke up.

"Yo Bonnie… hope you don't mind if I join in, seems like everyone's getting it on and Me-Mow's still out of it and Finn and Huntress are busy with Phoebe and that Saphira chick and I thought we could get some quality time together… I don't mind Aqua here since she is training your ass well… maybe you liked it more than I thought back then and got embarrassed right?" Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she trailed a finger on the breast that the Aqua's missed when they focused on one and Marceline's nail dug a bit into the pink nipple but not too deep to actually harm her while the two Aqua's continue to screw the Candy Princesses ass.

Bubblegum moans for a bit before speaking.

"A-Are… you… g-gonna… keep… t-talking… Marcy?... or are… y-you gonna… r-rock my… w-world… as… a-always?"

MArceline blinked a few times before she grins and spoke up to the two Nymphs, or the one Nymph and her clone.

"Hey you two, mind if I take over from here?, I think Phoebe might like you two greatly since Huntress is using her vines right now and they aren't as big as you two." Marceline said while pointing at said royal who was sucking Huntress off while vines thrash in her holes.

Aqua and her clone looked to one another before the duo spoke up in unison.

"Alright." They said before they both pulled their dicks out of Bubblegum's ass which caused said Candy Monarch to groan a bit after feeling that.

Marceline chuckles when she heard that before the Aqua duo went to join Huntress and Phoebe before Marceline spoke up when she looked down to Bubblegum with a fanged grin on her face.

"Well Bonnie… you asked for it… so get ready for me to go all out here… but you better summon that cock of yours cause I'll be draining you dry!" Marceline said while her eyes glowed again like they did with Me-Mow's turn… seems Marceline's switch was flipped.

Bubblegum pants for a few before she starts concentrating a bit before her dick suddenly pops out.

It was at least 7 ½ inches long and two inches in width.

Marceline licked her lips when she saw that before she spoke up while running a finger up and down the underside of the dick.

"So Bonnie… what do you want me to do to this delicious looking cock?" Marceline asked with a teasing grin on her face while she licked her lips.

Bubblegum shudders for a moment before speaking up.

"How about I use that cunt of yours and give you a good pounding?" She said with a smirk.

Marceline grins when she heard that before she floats away and turned her ass to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Well what are you waiting for… give me that sweet sugar from that cock of yours." Marceline teased while she wiggling her ass at the Candy Princess.

Bubblegum chuckled a bit before she gets up and walks over to the Vampire Queen with her dick at full power before the Candy Monarch got behind Marceline and gripped her ass cheeks before she aims her candy dick at the Vampire's folds before speaking up.

"With… pleasure!" She said before Bubblegum shoves her dick inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans for a moment before she looked back to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"Glob Bonnie, been awhile since I had your cock in me, how does it feel to be back in here?" Marceline teased while tightening and loosening her pussy on Bubblegum's cock a few times.

Bonnibel shudders before speaking.

"Feels great Marcy. Glob I missed this so much."

"Then start fucking me already and give me that sweet sugar of yours!" Marceline teased with a blush on her face.

Bubblegum blushed as well and instead of speaking, she just went to thrusting hard with gusto.

"OH BONNIE!" Marceline moans loudly when she felt Bubblegum fucking her pussy while she fondles her own breasts.

"OH GLOB MARCY!" Bubblegum moans as she continues to give the Vampire Queen's pussy a nice pounding.

Meanwhile with Huntress and Phoebe…

Huntress had Phoebe on her feet when the vines were used to lift her up when she saw the two Aqua's approaching and looked to Phoebe with a slight grin before she spoke up.

"Seems we have company… hope you don't mind…" Huntress said when she pulled her dick out of Phoebe's mouth while her dick was slick with fiery saliva but thanks to the potion she was not being burned.

Phoebe tries to catch her breath for a moment before she turns her head to see who Huntress Wizard was talking about.

She saw the two Aqua's approaching with erect watery dicks while she saw Bubblegum fucking Marceline now.

Phoebe was shocked while blushing brightly after seeing that before she focus on the two Aquas.

The scene shifts to a minute later with Huntress on her back while Phoebe rode her cock while she sucked off the two Aquas who moan and groan from the treatment.

Phoebe groans moans at the intense pleasure as she went hard on her bouncing while making sure to really please the two Water Nymphs.

Meanwhile with Finn and Saphira…

Saphira was still on her back while Finn's stamina kept him from coming to soon and Saphira was enjoying it if the look on her face was any indication, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolled back in her head, orgasm after orgasm hitting her hard which caused tears to drop down her eyes but they weren't tears of pain or sadness, it was of pure ecstasy which was proven with what Saphira said next.

"OH GLOB FINN!, KEEP GOING!, FILL ME TO THE BRIM… MAKE ME YOURS AND MAKE IT SO I DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT OTHER MEN!" Saphira loudly moans when Finn's dicking seemed to be overpowering her sense of reason in a good way.

Said human, who continues to pound Saphira's pussy as hard as he can before speaking up.

"D-Don't worry my sexy kitten, no other men will claim you. You are mine and mine only. My cum will see to that."

Saphira could only groan and moan when she heard that and just continues to groan and moan before time passed and positions were changed with Finn lifting and lowering Saphira on his dick before she felt him getting close if his twitching dick was any indication.

About 7 minutes later, Finn, who continues to bounce Saphira on his dick, can feel his dick twitching violently before speaking.

"Oh Glob, I'm about to blow here. You ready my sexy kitty?"

Saphira could barely register Finn's words right now but she did hear about how he was about to blow and said this.

"P-please… master... p-please give this s-slutty kitty her cream… I'll d-do more at h-home… just don't stop now!" Saphira begged with a lust filled look on her face.

Finn grins after hearing that before speak.

"Very good. And as a reward… I'm gonna mark you with my cum. So here. It. Cums!" He yells after a couple more thrust before Finn's dick spurts out a big dose of cum that was much bigger than his last batch inside Saphira's pussy which also went straight to her womb.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Saphira yelled out when she felt how much cum Finn unloads into her before she fell forward after cumming as hard as she could with the fur on her tail poofing with a fucked up look on her face while groaning and twitching before her head rests next to his own but it looked like Saphira could barely tell up from down now when.

Finn continues to hold Saphira as he continues to ejaculate for about 30 seconds before the young hero finally taps off but still had a good hold on Saphira before Finn looks at her face to see if she's okay.

"Ahhhhh… M-Masterrrrrr…" Saphira purred out before she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep with constant purrs being heard.

Finn chuckled a bit before he kissed Saphira on the cheek before speaking up.

"I doubt you can hear me Saphira, but just know that you belong to me. I hope you'll remember that when you wake up."

Saphria only snuggled into Finn a bit while she smiles somewhat which showed she had a pleased look on her face.

Finn blushed a bit from that action before he smiles softly at Saphira before he kissed her cheek again before he keeps holding her closely.

He heard a couple groan like noises which did make him look over to see Bubblegum plowing Marceline with Marceline on the ground and Bubblegum held her legs while it looked like she was sissoring her while Phoebe was still riding Huntress and sucking off the two water Nymphs… and it looked like all of them were close to finishing here.

Finn blushed bright at the scene while Bubblegum, who continues to plow Marceline, felt her dick twitching before speaking up.

"I-I'm gonna cum Marcy!"

Marceline had a grin on her blushing face when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Cum then Bonnie, give me that cream filling that I've been missing for so long!" Marceline said with a deeper blush on her face when she said that.

Bubblegum also had a deep blush on her face before speaking up.

"Alright… Here… it… CUUUMMMS!" She yells before her dick released a nice big dose of cum inside the Vampire Queen's pussy.

"UGH!... OH… FUCK!... BOOOONNNNIIIIIEEE!" Marceline called out when it seemed Bubblegum was more productive than others to make up for her lack of size and quickly filled Marceline's womb like a balloon before a pink goo like substance came out of Marceline's pussy which trickled down MArceline's body… seemed Bubblegum was really backed up or naturally made that much.

Bubblegum grunts and groans as she kept climaxing for 20 seconds before she finally taps off.

Marceline was groaning when she felt that and after she tapped off which caused some of her juices to mix with Bubblegum's semen, she looked to Bonnie before she spoke up.

"Wow… really missed that bit here… going to love this share relationship if I can get more of this sweet cum, guess you were really backup up though, hadn't seen you make this much after I got back from that banishment for a month or so." Marceline teased while she used a long tongue to lick the sweet looking ooze when it dripped down to her breasts.

Bubblegum giggles a bit before speaking up.

"Like you wouldn't believe it. But don't worry, I'll make sure you'll receive some very nice deposits of my cum."

"Hehe, nice… going to love our little game when it happen… hope you can get your groove back cause you gotten rusty today, honestly you could have taken Phoebe easily if you did some of the things you did that would have caused even me to get wobbly knees… hope to get you back in gear after our game." Marceline teased while she slowly floats up to get face to face with Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum grinned back before speaking.

"Oh trust me I will. Let's hope Finn doesn't hide out from the game or anything."

"Oh don't worry, if he does, I'll just tell his mom what he did today and chickening out on possibly giving her grand kids, I heard about that computer that holds her mind in there and I'm sure she would be very interested in meeting you as well, maybe you could make her a robot body or something with that sexy but dorky brain of yours." Marceline teased while pointing a finger at Bubblegum's head.

Said Candy Monarch blushed a bit before taking a moment to think on that before speaking.

"You know, I might just do that. Might help reunite Finn with his mom. Just as long he doesn't run. Pretty sure Finn doesn't want his mom to know about what's been happening."

"Maybe, but she would probably wonder why Finn is getting hitched to practically most of the royals and probably more in Ooo, but we can cross that bridge when it comes, want to go ahead and shower?, cause it looked like Finn got his first wife there and knocked her out into a sex coma, so I'm pretty sure he and Huntress pass, but since Huntress is with Phoebe and the Aqua's now… I'm sure you get an auto pass for this one since it looks like they are about done themselves." Marceline said with a grin when she looked to Finn and waved to him with a grin on her face when she noticed the dozing Saphira and saw the erratic thrusts of Huntress, and the two Aquas when they were getting close while Phoebe rode them.

Finn blushed a bit when he saw Marceline before he gulps at the part about the test and his mom, possibly finding out what he did before watching Phoebe trying to handle Huntress and the two Aqua's.

Ironically, the trio were finishing up when Huntress pushed her hips one more time and hilts Phoebe before she unloads her syrupy semen into Phoebe's pussy while gritting her teeth when she unloads more than normal thanks to Phoebe's firey body making it easier for Huntress to unload into her which quickly filled Phoebe's womb and slowly made a mess that went to pour on the ground after it spilled from Phoebe's pussy.

Said Flame Royal's moans were muffled due to the Water Nymphs's dicks in her mouth before she came hard on Huntress Wizard's dick.

A moment later, while Huntress continues to cum inside of Phoebe, the Aqua twins groan and moan before they pull away and start to unload on Phoebe's bare face and chest with their watery semen which caused an interesting reaction with Phoebe while they stroked themselves off.

Phoebe moans a bit with both pain and pleasure from multiple sources after feeling that before she finally taps off while steam was seen from where the twin Nymphs came on Phoebe.

A few moments later, Huntress tapped off before she pants for breath a few times while looking to see how Phoebe was doing since unlike Water Nymph's their semen was practically water and the potion she took might not work with the water based semen.

Phoebe shudders for a moment while the steam from her body disappears before you see a very please look on the Flame Royal's face with her tongue hanging out for a few minutes or so before Phoebe dozes off after falling forward and onto Huntress.

A moment later, Huntress spoke up while she waits for her body to recover and one of the Aqua's turned into pure water and dropped into a pool on the ground while the other Aqua sat on the ground before she passed out.

"W-Well… seems you guys pass t-this round, we'll take a few hours to rest before getting to the third round, just a heads up but no clothing is needed since it deals with another situation with tier 15." Huntress said while she tries to catch her breath.

That's when Finn, who was still holding Saphira, asked this.

"What type of situation?"

"Hmmm… oh alright, simply put, for MM and Susan, she would test a potion herself as a demonstration and have a true one on one time with MM to show what the potions effect does in front of others, then Marceline would do the same, then Bubblegum, and if you were a female Finn, you would test the potion out but since your not a female, I will so that is the first real test since you guys passed the first parts to get you ready for it, demonstrating the four new potions I have invented, but I won't tell the effects yet, but it will be interesting I can tell you when we go back to the real store to do that." Huntress said while she sat up and had her hands on the ground to have her sit since Phoebe was still on her dick.

Finn, Bubblegum and Marceline were surprised when they heard that while Phoebe and Saphira were knocked out.

"I'll take care of Phoebe and Aqua... Finn, Marceline, Bubblegum, can you take care of Saphira?, I'll follow soon with a Nymph who will take care of Aqua so don't worry for her or Phoebe." Huntress said while she used some vines to lift Phoebe off of her dick before the group saw some yellowish orange goo flow out of Phoebe's pussy.

Finn blushed a bit as he looks at Saphira before speaking up.

"Sure, no problem Huntress." He said before he stood up while making sure to carefully hold Saphira in his arms after he pulled her off of his dick.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she looked to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"Hehe, want to continue this in the shower?, MM and Susan are first after all… might as well see how much you like my ass as much as I like yours." Marceline teased while kissing Bubblegum and smacking her ass before she floats off of the candy princesses dick and floats away to the bathroom/ rest area where MM and Susan went and where she placed Me-Mow before Bubblegum could react.

Bubblegum chuckles a bit before she follows Marceline leaving Finn behind a bit before he looks at Huntress before speaking up.

"Any chances some showers are separated?"

"Nope, pretty much mixed by popular opinion here and it helps with some potion testing if you want to personally make your own, besides someone needs to wash Saphira here and it might as well be you since you knocked her out, seriously wonder if you were telling the truth with being a virgin, either that or your a fast learner and can now screw a normal lady into submission." Huntress bluntly said while looking to Finn while her dick vanished into vines and went back into her body.

Finn chuckled a bit nervously before speaking.

"Yes on the fast learner part."

"Well I'll see you in a bit Finn, have a good rest cause you and I will be testing a potion in front of strangers and possible friends, that test is like a test of will to make sure you can handle the pressure… hope you can otherwise I can't hire you." Huntress said while she got to her feet and stretched her nude body.

Finn gulps a bit before speaking.

"I can handle the pressure."

"Alright, see you later Finn, I'll get Aqua and Phoebe now so head on ahead." Huntress said while giving Finn the shooing gesture since Saphira really needed some cleaning after Finn got through with her.

Finn quickly got out of the room while trying not to drop Saphira before heading to the showers while the scene fades to black with Huntress approaching the knocked out Phoebe and Aqua.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and a tired Atomsk while they were looking over the chapter before TME yawns.**

**"Hey Atomsk… think the chapter turned out well?" TME asked while he looked over a few parts here and there.**

**"Well considering how long it was, I believe so." Atomsk said before stretching.**

**"Right… how about we just stick with 60 pages or so for now on with these stories since this story is nearly 120 google doc pages… definitely broke a record and shorter chapters might be a good breather before we try that again, said 114 here so we could try a pure one shot next time that's 120 pages long but… for multi chapter stories like this… lets just try and put a 60 page limit if we can… agreed?" TME said while holding a hand out for Atomsk to shake while TME looked ready to collapse.**

**"Agreed." Atomsk said before taking TME's hand and shook it.**

**The next thing the readers would see would be TME wobbling before he spoke up.**

**"Hehe… next chapter deals with the final part of the test for Finn and the others and dealing with things in the Fire kingdom… don't worry, Marceline and Bubblegum will have their fun with Bubblegum and Phoebe later… but the Fire Council seems more like an issue… now if you'll excuse me… nighty… *Yawn* night." TME said before he pulled out a pillow from out of nowhere, and got a second and tossed it to Atomsk before TME put his behind his head and fell back on the ground before snoring and anime like Z's were seen which showed that TME clocked out right now.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before looking at the readers before speaking.**

**"Anyway, hope you like the chapter and we'll see you next time. And as TME, nighty… (Yawns)... night." He said before going to sleep as well before the scene fades black.**


End file.
